Yume No Kakera
by baaby-j
Summary: after the final battle with naraku, inuyasha has to make a decision...its either kagome or kikyou...he chooses kikyou? this is an INUKAG story kikyou fans read atchur own risk, buh i warned yoo FINALLY UPDATED NEW CHAP
1. Default Chapter

YUME NO KAKERA  
  
K!!! diz iz ma first fic, so juz lemme warm up 2 wut I hav here! 4 all yo Inu/Kag fanz out der, dun   
wury cuz Inu/Kik will only b 2getha 4 da first 3 chapterz! Then comez da confession in chap 3. plz   
R+R!!! Az I hav said b4, diz IZ ma fic eva with a hint of LIME!!!   
  
L8z,  
Hatsuyuki  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yume No Kakera  
  
"KAZE NO KIZU!!!!!!!" yelled Inuyasha. The Wound of the Wind was making its way over to the youkai, destroying everything in its path. Suddenly the youkai disappeared underground. It came up behind Inuyasha, and slashed him with its poisonous claws, leaving him with a bloody stain on his white clothes because he gave his fire-rat clothing to Kagome. "INUYASHA!!!" Kagome was holding the fire-rat clothing to her chest. The youkai reared its ugly head at Kagome, and ran at   
her with inhuman speed, knocking out Miroku, Sango, and Shippou along the way. Unfortunately, Kagome left her bow and arrows at the well. She closed her eye waiting for the final blow that would finish her off...but it never came. When she opened her eyes, a full dog demon with long whitish bluish hair was standing arrogantly in front of her holding the shikon no kakera in its bloody claw. Its   
eyes her blue ice chips with a hint of gold. It was dressed in a thin blue kimono, outlining the perfect figure.   
  
"S-S-Sesshoumaru?" squeaked a very terrified Kagome. The dog demon turned around, revealing a totally beautiful feminine arrogant face. "Gomen nasai! I thought that you were somebody I knew!" Kagome sweat dropped. "My name is Shirayuki. You may call me Shira." she said. Inuyasha groaned in pain. "Inuyasha! Ah, gomen! We totally forgot about you!" Kagome rushed over to help him. "At this rate, I'm afraid he won't be able to make if we went back to the village." reported Miroku. "I KNOW! LET'S TAKE HIM TO SESSHOUMARU TO GET HIM FIXED UP!!" Kagome shouted with a finger pointing in the direction of Sesshoumaru's castle. "Ano...Kagome-chan? Are you sure? I mean it's Sesshoumaru we're talking about here. He would even try to kill Inuyasha to possess the Tetususaiga." Implied Sango. "I can help him. I have special healing powers that can purify the poison." suggested Shirayuki. Kagome clasped her hands together.   
"Great! Let's get started!!"  
  
Shirayuki touched Inuyasha's wound, and white light began to flow through his veins, purifying the poison. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. "Kagome." his eyes snapped open," Daijoubu desu ka?" Kagome bopped him playfully on the nose. "I should be asking you that, baka!" she laughed. "Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here? Trying to take Tetsusaiga from me again? Well...ano...are you a cross dresser? What's with that outfit, and why do you have such a feminine face? Are you having a sex change? What's with you? Why haven't you grabbed me by the throat?   
Most importantly...why aren't you insulting me?" Inuyasha was looking pretty confused. "If you'd use your nose, you would find out that I'm not this Sesshoumaru guy that's so popular." retorted Shirayuki. *sniff, sniff* "Oh yeah...Kagome, who's this bitch?" Inuyasha said rudely, like always. "Osuwari" THUMP! "Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitch......"  
  
By the time they got back to Kaede's village, darkness took over so they slept outside.   
"Oyasumi"  
"Oyasumi, Shira-chan."  
"Oyasumi"  
"Oyasumi, Shirayuki."  
"Oyasumi"  
"Oyasumi, Shirayuki-sama."  
"GET YOUR HAND OFF MY ASS, YOU HENTAI!!!" *THUMP*  
"Oyasumi"  
"Oyasumi, Shira!"  
"Oyasumi"  
"FEH!"  
"Osuwari"  
*THUMP*  
TE ME.....  
  
The next morning...  
  
"Ohayo gozaimatsu, Shira-chan!" greeted Kagome. She rubbed her eyes, and stared at Shirayuki. "Wait a minute...you look different today...huh? WHOA! You're wearing a white belly tank top and white adidas track pants with three baby blue stripes on the sides! How fashionable can you get? Wait a minute...these clothes weren't even invented yet...how..." Kagome's eyes widened. "YOU'RE FROM THE FUTURE TOO?!?" Shirayuki looked at her with the same eyes. "Hai. I was spell-bounded here by some stupid miko called Kikyou or something. "K-K-Kikyou?" Kagome was so surprised. "Yeah. You know her? She's the only one that can break the spell bound" Total silence. "Yeah...you could just say that I am her...people say that I'm her reincarnation..." Another silence. "Then...you could break the spell?" Shirayuki asked hopefully. "Demo...I'm not as powerful as her..." Shirayuki's face falls. "I even forgot how ramen tastes like."Kagome laughed softly. "What's wrong?" Shirayuki asked sharply. "Well...okay...here's the whole story...  
#1-I'm the reincarnation of Kikyou, therefore, I have her soul.  
#2-Some friggen witch resurrects Kikyou, and gives her a part of my soul, but now, Kikyou still lives by collecting dead peoples' souls, and she lives because of her hate for Inuyasha, but it was a trap set by Naraku, our nemesis.  
#3-After Kikyou was informed that Naraku tricked them into this, she began to love and hate Inuyasha. She wanted to take Inuyasha to hell with her because Inuyasha owed Kikyou her life. If Naraku wasn't there, they would have spent their lives together.  
#4-Inuyasha still loves Kikyou. Vice versa.  
#5-Kouga, prince of wolf youkai tribe, loves me.  
#6-*sigh* I...love Inuyasha..."   
  
Shirayuki just stared at Kagome for about a whole minute before snapping back into reality. Shirayuki's ears suddenly perked up. "I hear voices." Kagome and Shirayuki followed the voices to the edge of a clearing in a forest. For a moment, Shirayuki wished that she had never said that because in front of their eyes, Inuyasha and Kikyou were locked in an intimate embrace. Things were getting a bit physical when Inuyasha slipped a bit of Kikyou's hakama off her shoulders. Their tongues were having a fierce battle with each other(don't worry, this ain't no lemon). Kagome slid quietly to the ground, hugging her knees to her chest. Tears of pain were sliding down her face, leaving behind moist little trails of water. She rocked back and forth on her knees. Shirayuki stood there helplessly horrified at the scene unfolding before her eyes.  
  
The deep embrace ended when Kikyou needed a breath of fresh air. Inuyasha pressed his forehead against Kikyou's. "So I'll assume that you'll be traveling with us?" Inuyasha hoped. "Of course, Inuyasha. We would have more time for...us..." Kikyou replied softly. "Kikyou..." "Inuyasha..." *AHEM* Inuyasha looked up, still holding Kikyou. Shirayuki was looking as mad as ever, angry at Inuyasha for causing her friend's pain. Those ice clue eyes became a fiery red. "KISAMA," she thundered," DOUBTING KAGOME'S FEELINGS JUST LIKE THAT!! IS SHE ALL THAT TO YOU? ANOTHER SHARD DETECTOR? A REPLACEMENT FOR KIKYOU WHEN SHE WASN'T WITH YOU?!? I SEE THE REAL YOU NOW!!! ALL THE THINGS THAT KAGOME MENTIONED ABOUT YOU BEFORE WAS WRONG!!!!! YOU'RE DEFINITELY NOT NICE, YOU'RE DEFINITELY NOT SWEET INSIDE, AND YOU'RE DEFINITELY NOT COMMITTED!! FALLING FOR A WALKING CORPSE YOU BAKA!! YOU KNOW WHAT? GO TO HELL WITH THIS SACK OF BONES!! IT'S YOUR LOSS!!! KAGOME HAS SOMEONE EVEN BETTER ANYWAY!! KOUGA IS COMMITTED!!! UNLIKE YOU, YOU STUPID...LITTLE...TWO-TIMER!! KAGOME TRUSTED YOU WITH HER LIFE!! SHE WAS WILLING TO SACRIFICE HERSELF FOR YOU TO LIVE!! CAN'T YOU SEE? OR ARE YOU TOO BLIND?!" "wait a minute...Kagome actually trusted me with her own life?" thought Inuyasha. Kikyou trembled under Inuyasha's embrace because she had never faced an angry youkai. Inuyasha noticed this and wrapped his arms and legs around her, protecting her from the raging inuyoukai that was standing before them. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, YOU BASTARD?!?!" Shirayuki screeched at his him. "What's wrong? Is it against the law to protect the person you love most for the rest of your life?" he retorted. "Well...ano...that...ano...you...well...no...demo...um...it's just that...um... ah..." Shirayuki trailed off because she was lost for words. "I rest my case." Inuyasha looked down at Kikyou, who had her face buried in his chest. Kagome stepped out from behind the tree. 'Inuyasha." Inuyasha froze a the sound of Kagome's voice. He slowly turned around to face her. "Is that all I am?" she said softly, "a   
replacement...for Kikyou after all..." The tears hung onto her face like crystal ribbons. She turned around and walked back the way she came. Kagome walked away from the pain, but it wouldn't let her go. It just kept on piercing her heart over and over again. The words replacement, substitute, and a mere copy kept replaying in her head. With each step, the words got louder and louder.   
"Yamatte," she said softly then, "YAMATTE!!!!" she covered her ears and screamed as she ran through the unforgiving forest.   
  
Translations  
  
Kaze No Kizu: a form of attack from Inuyasha's sword, Tetususaiga; translation is the wound of the   
wind.  
Youkai: demon or a monster  
Gomen/Gomen nasai: saying sorry/sorry in a polite way  
Baka: fool  
Osuwari: SIT!!!!  
Te me: a rude way of saying 'you bastard'  
Hentai: Pervert  
Oyasumi: Goodnight  
Ohayo gozaimatsu: a way of saying good morning  
Demo: but...  
Miko: Priestess  
Hakama: a type of clothing worn by a miko I think  
Kisama: same thing as Te me   
Ano: um...  
Yamatte: STOP!!!  
  
[AN: YEAH! So dat wuz like my 1st chapter! I kno it kinda sux cuz Inuyasha wuz wit Kikyou *makes   
a face* newho, I promise u dat da 2nd chap will b MUCH betta! Dun wury, b happy!  
But 4 now, plz R+R cuz I reli need ur reviewz on diz!!   
  
L8z,  
Hatsuyuki -_-;; 


	2. This Means War

YUME NO KAKERA  
  
K! diz iz ma 2nd fic! It may contain lotsa swearing so da rating may change in future chapz. If der iz too much sap in it, plz tel me cuz I gotta kno wut u readaz like!!!  
  
L8z,  
hatsuyuki  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
THIS MEANS WAR  
  
"Kagome-sama! Kagome-chan! Kagome!" greeted three familiar voices. "Miroku-sama, Sango-chan, Shippou!" she called. "KAGOME!!!!!!! MATTE!!!" shouted a fourth voice (Shirayuki). She was running at inhuman speed towards Kagome. Kagome turned around and sadly smiled at her. "Kagome...gomen nasai. I should have...ignored the voices I heard...I-I...gomen..." Bowing her head, Shirayuki is truly sorry for what she has done. "Maa, Shira, how was it your fault? Maybe you did it for the best?" Kagome said sadly. "I was stupid! Now, you're all hurt, and that other miko baka is...coming with us to travel!" Shirayuki blurted. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
"NANI?!?!?!! I WON'T ALLOW IT!!!!" they all yelled. "We'll never allow that walking corpse to travel with us!" declared Sango. "Sango-chan...Miroku-sama...Shippou...Shira...arigato..." whispered Kagome.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
*Sniff*sniff* "Oi! Ginta, you smell that? Asked a certain prince wolf youkai. Ginta paused for a moment, and sniffed the air. "Hai. Salt mixed with water...and a bit of neesan..." Ginta cowered, in case Kouga hit him. "Yeah...I'm gonna check it out...that stupid dog-turd had better not make her cry...or else..." Kouga trailed off.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Inuyasha, are you sure that it's okay for me to travel with you? I mean...Kagome and her 'friends' may not like it..." Kikyou was uncertain of going to travel with Inuyasha and his companions. "Of course it's okay Kikyou! If they make fun of you...they'll have to say hello to my fist first!" Kikyou smiled at him. "Arigato." Br...Kikyou's smile is nothing like Kagome's smile... Kagome..."Inuyasha?" Kikyou was looking at Inuyasha with a worried look. Then it was replaced by anger. "You're thinking about her aren't you?" Her eyes narrowed into little slits. "Whether or not you're thinking about her, you're still coming to hell with me!"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Kagome!" Kouga yelled. "Kouga-kun! What brings you here?" Kagome's face was a mess. Her eyes were all puffy and red from crying, and she was kind of losing her voice. "Kagome! That stupid dog-turd didn't you did her? Because if he did..." Kouga made a slamming motion with his fist. Kagome poured out the whole story of Shirayuki and all the way to Kikyou and Inuyasha. Kouga stiffened as he heard the last few parts of the story. "N-nani? He did that you? TE ME...that dog is gonna pay!" Kouga grinded his teeth together. Kagome started to cry all over again. Kouga pulled her into his arms to comfort her. That made Kagome happy to see that some male (besides Miroku) actually cares about her. "Arigato Kouga-kun." Kouga smiled at these words. "Hey! I'm only fulfilling my duty as your man!" Kagome froze anime style. "Eh heh heh (sweat drops)...sure...you are..." Kouga totally missed the sarcasm in her voice. "OI!! WIMPY WOLF!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" shouted Inuyasha. "Dog-turd, I can't believe that you actually chose a sack of dirt over Kagome. I'm surprised at your intelligence. Anyway, it's better for me!" Kouga beamed. "KISAMA!! DON'T EVER CALL HER THAT!! SHE'S MORE THAN SHE SEEMS!!" shouted Inuyasha. "Kouga?" asked Kagome," Do you want to travel with us?" Kouga was more than honoured to be asked by Kagome to travel with them. "S-sure, Kagome!! I can spend more time with my woman!" Kouga put his arm around Kagome and pulled her closer to him. Everyone watches with big bubble eyes, and then sweat drops. "Well...Kikyou is traveling with us now too!" Miroku narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha. "NO!!!!!!" shouted Miroku," That WOMAN is NOT coming with us!" Now. Normally Miroku would gladly accept the companionship of another woman in their group, but Kikyou was an exception. "Can't you see that this dead miko is tearing our friendships apart?!?!" screamed Sango. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, INUYASHA!! EVEN MIROKU HASN'T ASKED HER TO BEAR HIS CHILD!!" shouted Shippou. "Fine. Then I shall travel by myself." Kikyou replied calmly. "I'm coming with you." Inuyasha took a step towards Kikyou. "KAMI SHIMATTA!!! CAN'T YOU SEE? IT'S BECAUSE OF THAT WOMAN! SJE JUST HAD TO COME IN AND MEDDLE THINGS UP DIDN'T SHE? GO WITH HER THEN! SEE IF WE CARE!!" Shirayuki exploded into a fit of rage, and dragged Kagome with her in the opposite direction.   
  
Naraku's Castle...  
  
"Kagura," Naraku beckoned," You are aware that tomorrow is the new moon. Inuyasha is human tomorrow. Since everyone is against Kikyou, I have a hunch that their group would separate, leaving only Inuyasha with Kikyou. I can take Kikyou with a kugutsu of me, and wound Inuyasha in the process. He cannot kill me because I can use the Shikon No Tama to still have my youkai powers for a moment. You and Kanna will go collect the other miko girl by the name of Kagome. If you fail to retrieve her..." Kagura's heart appeared in Naraku's hand. He squeezed it once, and Kagura dropped to the floor in pain. "Now go." Kagura stumbled her way out of the room. Naraku looked into the mirror and saw an image of Inuyasha mumbling Kagome's name in his sleep. Then another image came into view. It was showing the image of Inuyasha and Kikyou embracing. "Kukuku...I've got you now, Inuyasha..."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Shirayuki sensed the change in the wind patterns, and woke everyone up." FUJIN NO MAI!!!" Kagura released her wind blades at the group. Everyone ran out of the way except for Kagome...she had fainted. Suddenly, Kanna appeared in front of Kagome, and reflected the attack. Kagura whipped out a feather, and glided down to pick up her older sister and Kagome. They then flew back to the castle. Mission completed, thought Kagura.  
  
That night on the fields...  
  
"Oyasumi, Inuyasha." Kikyou said coyly. "O...yasumi...Ka--Kikyou..." a-now-human Inuyasha replied. "KUKUKU, fools. Just as I thought." Inuyasha bolted straight up. Gods, not at this time! "NARAKU!" he snarled and stepped defensively in front of Kikyou with the untransformed Tetsusaiga in his hands. Kikyou drew a bow. Naraku smashed the bow along with the arrows into pieces. "Kukuku...fool...with the Shikon No Tama, I can do anything." He took Kikyou in one of his tentacles, and squeezed her ribs until she became unconscious. "Nan de?" Naraku looked down at Inuyasha with the Tetsusaiga deeply stabbed into his tentacle. "Kukuku...brat, do you think that you can actually defeat me with your human side, and that rusty old battered sword?" He smashed Inuyasha into a nearby tree with a flick of his tentacle. He then headed back to the castle. "This means war, Naraku" was the last thing Inuyasha said before darkness took over him.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Well, that's basically it for chapter 2! Hope ya guyz liked it!  
  
L8z,  
hatsuyuki 


	3. The Final Battle

YUME NO KAKERA  
  
K! diz fic will contain lotsa action...but newho 4 ppl hu like profanity, u've com 2 da rite place...well...actually, da rite chapter! Newho on wit da story! Plz R+R!!   
  
L8z,  
Hatsuyuki  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
THE FINAL BATTLE  
  
Naraku's Castle...  
  
"Kukuku. Mikos, welcome to my home. Make yourself comfortable because you'll need a lot of rest for the task you'll be participating in." Kagome looked suspicious," What task?" Kikyou looked disinterested. "Trust me on this, you'll both play an important role in this plan. Both of you will be tied to a platform that sinks deeper into the lava every second. Inuyasha will have to choose one of you to live, and the other will have to greet death. Kukuku...I wonder which one you will pick, Inuyasha!" Kagome looked at Naraku with disbelieving eyes. She knew that Inuyasha would choose Kikyou over her, even though Kikyou was dead.   
  
Sesshoumaru's Castle...  
  
Sesshoumaru was beyond bored. He stood on his balcony, scanning the area for any unwanted visitors. A swarm of Saimyoushou flew past his balcony. "Naraku, what do you want now?" he asked himself quietly before turning away to ignore them. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!! LET RIN GO!!! RIN DON'T LIKE ICKY BUGS!!! SESSHOUMARU-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" screamed Rin. Sesshoumaru got the idea. Naraku was using Rin to bait him to his castle, knowing that he would do anything to get Rin back.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Well, Inuyasha," Sango said coldly," what are you doing here? Thanks to you, Kagome's been captured by Naraku." Inuyasha felt a pang of guilt. "I knew that Wimpy Wolf wasn't strong enough to protect her!!" Miroku gave him a Look, "That wasn't the point, Inuyasha. At least he was there for her." "What is stupid dog-turd doing here? I thought he ditched Kagome to go for that dirt bag!" Kouga arrived on scene. "Oi! Who you calling a dirt bag, wimpy wolf?!?! "WIMPY WOLF?!? I"LL SHOW YOU A WIMPY WOLF!!" Kouga balled his hands into a fist, and took a step forward. Inuyasha did the same. "YAMATTE!!" screamed Shirayuki," We need to cooperate with each other." Kouga put his fists down, and Inuyasha did the same. "It's hard to cooperate with a two-timer who left us, and betrayed Kagome." Muttered Shippou. Inuyasha looked guilty. "Hai, but Shippou, we must sort out our differences with each other to try to get Kagome-sama back." Miroku said grimly. The rest of the people nodded their heads.  
  
Naraku's Castle...  
  
"LEMME OUTTA HERE, YOU JERK!!!" Kagome was twisting around in her spot. The vines only gripped her tighter. Kikyou remained still and muttered a spell. The vines around her fell down. Kikyou stepped in front of Kagome. "I made a mistake thinking that you are an obstruction between me and Inuyasha. You are not an obstruction at all, you are a mistake. You shouldn't be in this time at all. There is no place in this world for the two of us. Goodbye." Kikyou muttered a chant, and white light began to flow out of Kagome. Kikyou was sucking out Kagome's soul. A full minute has passed, and Kikyou was not done sucking out her soul. "I'll just finish you off quickly, and blame Naraku for it when the others arrive." Kikyou stopped the process, and muttered a deadly curse. When she was half way done with it, Naraku came into the room. Then he blasted the little shit all the way across the room. "if you kill Kagome, I will kill you myself!" he said fiercely. "Kagura, lock her up with chains, and keep watch of her." He turned around and left the room.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"GAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" shouted Shirayuki, "IT'S A FRICKIN DEAD END!!!!!" the group had traveled up the mountain, only to find a dead end. "Oh, move over, and lemme show you how a REAL demon fights!!" huffed Inuyasha. He brought out Tetsusaiga, which became red. He held it above his head, and brought it swishing down. The mountain disappeared, and in the new found path, stood a castle in ruins. "Kikyou" was the only thing he said, before running at top speed towards the castle. "SHEESH!!" shouted Shirayuki, running after him, "that baka's gonna get himself killed if he's not careful! Why would Naraku put nothing in our path to obstruct us from getting to his castle? HEY, BAKA!!!! MATTE!!!!!!"  
  
"KIKYOU!!!" shouted Inuyasha. "KAGOME!!!" shouted the others. "Onegai, everyone, I'm okay, it's just that there's a little girl who traveled with Sesshoumaru, and I think she needs more help than I do." Kagome tilted her head in the direction of Rin.   
  
Sesshoumaru walked through the pathway and saw Inuyasha's group with Rin. The atmosphere was dark and menacing. The skies were thundering and the black clouds hung low over the castle. Sesshoumaru did not like it very much believe it or not. The something caught his eye out of the grayness. There was a newcomer in the group of whom he did not recognize. She had the same length of hair and colour as he did. Her eyes were a different story...they were an icy blue and little gold specks in them. He stared at her with mixed emotions. She turned her eyes to him. They both stared intently at each other. Shirayuki blushed and looked away. -She's perfect- thought Sesshoumaru. She was probably a head shorter than him. "SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!!" called Rin. Sesshoumaru reluctantly broke his gaze and started towards Rin. Suddenly, the ground between the group and the three prisoners began to crack. Beneath the ground was hot lava flowing through. Kagome, Kikyou, and Rin were tangled up in the vines on three separate platforms. With each second, their platform plummeted deeper into the lava. With one mighty leap, Sesshoumaru landed on her platform, and simply cut away the vines with his claws. "INUYASHA!!!!" Kikyou and Kagome shouted at the same time. Their platforms were both sinking into the lava at the same rate. "Kukuku...Inuyasha, who will you pick now? The dead one? Or the one that's alive?" Naraku's voice echoed out of the darkness," it takes about one minute to get to each platform if you can surpass each of the obstacles without hesitation. You had time before, but now, one person must be sacrificed. Who will it be Inuyasha, it's your choice. Oh, by the way, I've built an even stronger barrier only for dog demons. Kukuku..." Inuyasha did not waste one second of his time. With one mighty leap, he dodged all the obstacles and landed on...Kikyou's platform. (AN: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! -_-;;) Kagome's face fell. She knew that she would lose compared to Kikyou. Hot tears stung her eyes. The last time that she had felt this much pain was one day ago. "DOG-TURD!!! SHE'S ALREADY DEAD!!! SAVE THE LIVE ONE!!! KAGOME, DON"T GO!!!! HOLD ON!!!" Kouga shouted. He tried to run to Kagome, but the barrier burned him. Electric sparks were flying around Kouga. Kagome knew that she would die from the day she knew the plan. Kagome held her head up high as the lava slowly began to make its way to Kagome's feet. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Shirayuki jumped in and pulled Kagome out, right before the lava engulfed the platform. Sesshoumaru watched with interest. He never took his eyes off her graceful steps, her agility, and her strength. Inuyasha knew that he was going to get another lecture from Shirayuki when she brought Kagome safely to the ground. Shirayuki turned around, ready to kill Inuyasha...only to find him embracing Kikyou deeply. "K-K-KISAMA...."she trembled with rage. Her bangs her covering her red fiery eyes. Sesshoumaru shuddered at her tone. She dug her claws deeply into Inuyasha's shoulder, and whirled him around from that bitch. "INU-KUSO!!! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!?! DID YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING WELL, KAGOME HANDLED THE SITUATION?!? SHE WASN'T EVEN AFRAID OF DEATH, AND SHE ACCEPTED IT!!!!! GOD DAMMIT!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW ANNOYING YOU ARE?!? SHE DIDN'T EVEN GO BACK TO HER OWN TIME! SHE STAYED AND TRIED TO MAKE EVERYONE HAPPY WHILE YOU FUCKED THIS BITCH!!! I'M SO GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shirayuki raised her head, and thrust her claws deeply into Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha looked pain. "THAT...IS HOW IT FELT LIKE TO HAVE SOMEONE LEAVE YOU FOR ANOTHER DEAD ASSHOLE!!!! DON'T YOU THINK THAT YOU'VE CAUSED ENOUGH PAIN YET?! LOOK HOW HURT SHE IS!? DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT HER?!?! AFTER ALL THE TIMES SHE FOUGHT BRAVELY BY YOUR SIDE, YOU REJECTED HER? HOW GODDAMN STUPID OF YOU!!!!! YOU'RE LUCKY THAT I AM AN INUYOUKAI!!!! KAGOME WOULD'VE BEEN TOASTED SHIT BY NOW IF I HADN'T JUMPED IN TO SAVE HER IN TIME!!! AND WHEN I TURN BACK TO SEE HOW YOU WERE DOING, I FIND YOU KISSING THIS DIRT BAG!!!! IF KAGOME DIED, YOU WOULDN'T EVEN NOTICE, WOULD YOU!?!? YOU-YOU........SHINAI!!!!!!!!!!" Shirayuki grabbed Inuyasha by the throat, and slammed him into the ground. You could see fire raging in Shirayuki's eyes. Inuyasha was scared. He didn't know how much pain he had caused Kagome. "Shira...onegai...yamatte... calm down...it's okay...I understand that I'm no match for Kikyou...I'm just...another.... replacement...for Kikyou...like Inuyasha had said so himself..." Kagome looked at the ground. "Ah, Kagome-sama is humble and valiant. She stands up to pain, and stares straight at them in the face." Miroku admired. Shirayuki released her death grip on Inuyasha. The raging fire in her eyes calmed down to an icy blue again. "Kagome...I don't know how you can put up with him..." Shirayuki shook her head. "It's his decision, Shira...not mine...I can't stop him..." Kagome replied softly. Kagome turned around and walked away, leaving nothing behind, but a trail of tears. Inuyasha stared after her. -Kagome...did I hurt you this badly?-   
  
"WATCH OUT!!!!" screamed Shirayuki. She pushed Kagome out of the way before a jet of boiling miasma shot right through into Shirayuki's stomach. Shirayuki gasped in pain as it burned up her insides. Sesshoumaru felt angry at Naraku's miasma. -why am I getting angry over some pathetic inuyoukai? She's just another person getting wounded!- Sesshoumaru asked himself this question while the others gathered around her. "I'm fine." She smiled weakly before collapsing into unconsciousness. "Kukuku...made a mistake I did...forgot that she was an inuyoukai too...but no matter! I'll kill you all anyway!!" drawled Naraku. Sesshoumaru was beyond angry. This man had just hurt this beautiful innocent woman...wait a minute! Where did that come from? He shook the thought away, and sliced Naraku's tentacles away with Toukijin. "Kukuku... Sesshoumaru, are you developing feelings for this young female inuyoukai?" teased Naraku. Everyone turned to looked at Sesshoumaru. "URASAI!!!" shouted Sesshoumaru. He slashed Naraku across the chest. "He does have feelings for Shira." Kagome whispered to Sango. The both nodded quietly, and immediately shut up after earning a death glare from Sesshoumaru. "KAZE NO KIZU!!!!!" shouted Inuyasha. Kanna stepped in front of Naraku and rebounded the attack. Everyone got out of the way, luckily. Sesshoumaru was carrying Shirayuki in his arms (AN:AWWWWWWWW!!! -_-;;). Kagome knew that Inuyasha could kill Naraku with Bakuryuuha, but then Kanna could just reflect the attack. Suddenly, something struck Kagome's mind. "OI!! KANNA!!!! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO GREAT WITH YOUR MIRROR? WELL, THEN TRY SUCKING OUT MY SOUL!!! BETCHA CAN'T GET ME!! C'MON!!!! YOU SCARED!!?!?" Kagome made chicken noises, and ran around in circles. Everyone watched her as if she had lost her mind. Kanna held up her mirror, and Kagome's soul was being sucked in. Kagome felt weak, but she fought it. Kanna brought her mirror down. "She has too much soul. The mirror can't hold anymore, or it'll break." Kagome drew a bow, and fired it at Kanna. "Reflect the attack, Kanna." ordered Naraku. Instead of reflecting the arrow, it penetrates the mirror. The mirror shattered, and Kagome's soul was returning to her body. "NOW INUYASHA!!!! USE IT!!!" yelled Kagome, before collapsing onto the ground. "BAKURYUUHA!!!!" yelled Inuyasha. He brought Tetsusaiga down. "NAN DE?!" Naraku was surprised at Tetsusaiga's attack. "KYAAAA!!!" shrieked Kagura. An image of a shocked Naraku, a terrified Kagura, and a slightly surprised Kanna, were fading from view. There were a few seconds of silence before Sesshoumaru spoke up. "We will go to my castle for rest." He scooped up Shirayuki and carried her to the castle. Inuyasha did the same with Kagome. Kikyou was very pissed. "Inuyasha! I'm injured too! Naraku blasted me acr-" SLAP!!!!! Sango had her hand high in the air. There was a dark shade of red on Kikyou's cheek. Sango had slapped her. "URASAI. Inuyasha has every right to carry Kagome. Her soul got sucked up in order for Inuyasha to kill Naraku. She didn't care about her own safety at all. You're nothing but a spoiled bitch!" Kikyou glared at Sango and held the spot of where she was slapped. Sango smiled slightly to herself. -That baka deserved it- she thought to herself. "Sango, I'm impressed. Where did you learn to slap like that?!" Miroku was on her heels again. "I suppose I could say that I had a bit of practice dealing with you, houshi-sama!" teased Sango. Miroku turned into a brilliant shade of red. "Kagome, I was wrong to say that you weren't an obstruction. You are, and I'm going to kill you...when you are least expecting it..." muttered Kikyou...  
  
WELL!!!!! HOW WAS IT!?! R+R R+R R+R R+R R+R R+R R+R PLZZZZZZZZZ!!!! I NEED ENCOURAGEMENT TO WRITE MY FICZ!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO REVIEWS, NO FICZ!!!!!! Lolz!!  
  
L8z,  
Hatsuyuki 


	4. and the final decision

YUME NO KAKERA  
  
Here is my 4th chap! Hope ya like it! Will Kikyou kill Kagome? Or will she force Inuyasha to go to hell with her? Newho, lotsa fluff! Just keep reviewing PLZ!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the rest of the Characters, but I do own Shirayuki!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At Sesshoumaru's Castle...  
  
Shirayuki slept quietly on Sesshoumaru's bed. It had been 4 days since Naraku's death, and since Shirayuki stayed unconscious. Sesshoumaru paced impatiently around the room. Slowly, Shirayuki began to regain consciousness. "Uh..." Her eyelids fluttered open, to reveal her blue-gold eyes. She focused on the object in front of her face-Sesshoumaru. The first thing Shirayuki could do was just stare at him. "So that's why Inuyasha and Kagome mistook me for you!" Shirayuki stared intently at Sesshoumaru. "Gods, we look so much alike! Anyway, what happened to Kagome, Inu-kuso, and Kikyou? The last time I remembered, I was shouting at Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru chuckled at Inuyasha's 'potty name'. "They are discussing the uses for the Shikon No Tama. The undead miko said that we should wait for you because you did help her kill Naraku. Now that you've reawakened, I think that we should go down."   
  
"SHIRA!!! SHIRA-CHAN!! SHIRA-SAMA!!! SHIRAYUKI!!" shouted four familiar voices. Shirayuki was greeted by hugs and kisses (and gropes) from all her friends. Even Inuyasha gave her a friendly slap on the back. Kikyou stood by scowling. "Why did we have to wait for this bitch? Couldn't we just let me make the wish? After all, I am the guardian of the Shikon No Tama!" snapped Kikyou, ruining the happy moment. "Who you calling a bitch?" snarled Sesshoumaru. He had his claws at her throat in a nanosecond. "Sesshoumaru, it's okay." Shirayuki said soothingly, rubbing his shoulder. Sesshoumaru relaxed at the touch, but he growled at Kikyou and dropped her to the floor. "Number one, we waited for my reawakening because I pushed Kagome out of harm's way, and the miasma hit me instead. So, then she didn't get wounded. She let Kanna suck up her soul in order for Inuyasha to use the Bakuryuuha technique. Anyway, you WERE the guardian of the Shikon No Tama. Kagome is the current guardian now. Besides, Kikyou, you're dead! You're only here because some witch resurrected you...or else Inuyasha would be with Kagome now instead of you! Come to think of it...YOU MESS EVERYTHING UP!!" retorted Shirayuki. She then turned to Kagome, "Make the wish, Kagome." Kagome was stunned. "M-M-Me?!? Nani!?! Are you sure?!" Kagome looked around the group. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were all nodding their heads. Kikyou was just scowling, and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were just staring at nothing. I wish that...Kagome thought about the pain when she was thinking about Inuyasha and Kikyou. She just hoped that Kikyou would rest in peace. Kagome closed her eyes, and wished for happiness. The Shikon No Tama glowed with white light, and disappeared. Kagome looked up into the cloudless sunny blue sky. "Arigato," she whispered.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kikyou and Inuyasha were sitting alone at the grassy edge of a cliff," The Shikon No Tama is complete. I have to go back to hell now. Arigato for avenging my death." Inuyasha looked at her sadly. "I-I-I'm coming with you." Kikyou looked happy," Honto?!" Inuyasha looked determined, "Hai, Kikyou." Kikyou embraced him, and left him alone with his thoughts.  
  
"YOU WHAT!?!?" shrieked Sango. "I told Kikyou that I'm going to hell with her!!" replied an irritated Inuyasha. "AFTER ALL SHE'S DONE FOR YOU, NO YOU'RE NOT!!!" Shirayuki pulled Inuyasha around. "YOU ARE SO INSENSITIVE!! KAGOME ALMOST RISKED HER LIFE FOR YOU, AND YOU DESERT HER FOR SOME PERSON? I'LL TELL YOU ONE THING THOUGH...SHE LOVES YOU, INUYASHA!! SHE REALLY DOES!!! AND IT'LL HURT HER EVEN MORE TO SEE HER LOVER GO OFF WITH SOMEONE ELSE! YOU THINK ABOUT THAT WHILE YOU BURN IN HELL, INU-KUSO!!!" yelled Shirayuki. "Think about it Inuyasha...is it really Kikyou? Is she the real Kikyou like fifty years ago? Kagome is her reincarnation. She has Kikyou-onee-sama's soul. By going to hell with this imitation of Kikyou-onee-sama, do you think that you will gain anything? Kagome has her soul, which means that this "Kikyou" is no more than dirt and bones...no more than that." Improvised Kaede. Leave it to Kaede. She always knows what to say. That statement got Inuyasha up and thinking, "Is she the real Kikyou I knew fifty years ago?" Kagome looked sadly at him. She sighed and walked to the Goshinboku tree, where she and Inuyasha first met. "Why?" she asked sadly to the tree," Why? Did I have to meet Inuyasha if I was going to end up so broken hearted?" she looked up at the tree, no answer. Inuyasha peered through the bushes. "Kagome." He said. Kagome jumped up and saw Inuyasha. "EEK!! Inuyasha, you scared me!!" Inuyasha came towards her. Oh no! thought Kagome, what should I do? What should I do?! "I-I was about to go to hell with Kikyou...w-when I thought about how she was reincarnated into...you..."Inuyasha trailed off. "I knew it...you just like me because I looked like Kikyou, or even worse...I'M KIKYOU'S REINCARNATION!!!!!" shouted Kagome. Tears were running freely down her face. Inuyasha looked terrified. "S-S-Stop that!" Kagome looked up. "WHY?! WHY, INUYASHA!!?! DON'T YOU GET IT?! TO YOU, I'M JUST HER FRICKIN REPLACEMENT!!" Inuyasha grabbed her wrist, "Now, wait a minute. Who said that you were her replacement?" Kagome looked at him as if he were stupid, "Ano...maybe during the other day when Shirayuki was shouting at you?!?! Do you think that I'm stupid, Inuyasha!?! I saw the whole damn thing!!!! Just leave me alone, Inuyasha. Go with Kikyou to hell all you want!! Why did I have to meet you if I was going to end up-mrrrff!" Inuyasha silenced her with a kiss. Kagome was shocked at first, but then relaxed into him. Little did they know that two cold eyes were watching them through the bushes. Tears flowed freely to the ground in front of the intruder. "I knew that you have always loved her more than me, Inuyasha." The figure slowly turned and walked away.  
  
Kagome sighed with happiness. She knew that Inuyasha loved her. He had just proved it to her that afternoon. Kagome was bathing in a nearby stream, thinking about the events that have happened the past few days. Suddenly, the bushes rustled, somebody was there. Kagome sat down in the water. "Inuyasha?" no reply," Ano...Kouga?" no reply. Then with a bored look, she said," Miroku?" still, there was no reply. Someone came out into the clearing carrying bow and arrows. "Kikyou!? What are you doing here? Why do you have your bow and arrows? Is there a youkai in the area?!" Kagome asked incredulously(Obviously, she was probably expecting some hentai.). "Kagome," Kikyou's voice was full of hatred," right now, do you know what is the biggest obstruction that is preventing me and Inuyasha to go to hell together?" "Ano...I don't really understand your question, Kikyou." Kagome was scared. She didn't know what this woman would do to her, in order to get Inuyasha herself. "You, Kagome. You are the biggest obstruction, and I'm going to kill you so nothing will get in the way of Inuyasha being mine. SHINAI!!!!" Kikyou raised her bow...and fired.  
  
"KYAAAAAAAA!!!! INUYASHAAAAAAA!!!" Inuyasha's ears perked up. He had definitely heard Kagome's scream, and where was Kikyou? Inuyasha stood up quickly, and headed to the stream. Shirayuki followed him. "I heard it too." She said. He nodded gruffly, and picked up the walking pace. "Shirayuki, what's wrong?" Sango called from the hut. "I HEARD KAGOME SCREAM!! HURRY, GET THE OTHERS!!! I THINK SHE"S IN TROUBLE!!" yelled Shirayuki, as she broke into a heavy run. Shirayuki and Inuyasha flew from tree to tree, never wasting a second of their precious time. Sango and the others were soon on their feet, running after Shirayuki and Inuyasha. When they stopped at the clearing, they saw Kagome in a pool of her own blood. A sharp arrow was pierced through her arm. Inuyasha rushed up to her and held her to his cheek. "Kagome!! Kagome!! Are you alright?! Dammit!! Kagome, say something!!" Inuyasha panicked. Kagome managed to get one word out before plunging into unconsciousness- "K-Ki-Kik...you..." 


	5. forgiven or forgotten?

YUME NO KAKERA  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Shirayuki!  
  
HEY PPL!!!! THX 4 DA REVIEWZ!!! N IN DA LAST CHAPTER KAGOME WUZNT NAKED!! SHE WUZ WEARIN A SWIMSUIT WHEN SHE WUZ BATHING SO, HA ^_^!!! NEWHO, HOPE U ENJOY DIZ CHAP EVEN THOUGH DERZ GONNA B LOTSA SAP IN IT, BUT DAZ NOT DA POINT!!! DA POINT IZ...WILL KAGOME DIE?!?! WILL KIKYOU TAKE INUYASHA TO HELL WITH HER? WILL INUYASHA FORGIVE KIKYOU FOR "KILLING" KAGOME? ALL DA ANSWERZ R IN DIZ CHAP!!! READ N REVIEW PLZ!!!   
  
L8z,  
hatsuyuki  
  
Inuyasha rushed Kagome back to Kaede's hut to treat her fatal wound. Kaede gritted her teeth together. The arrow was embedded through Kagome's chest, and blood was seeping out through her fatal wound. " Let me see if I have any herbs to ease the pain. I'll try to find something that can cure Kagome's case of her wound." Kaede rummaged around her cupboards, looking for the herbs. "Ah, here it is." She applied the dressings around the wound. She then placed the herbs around the dressings, and muttered an enchantment. "Keep applying pressure on this spot." She told Inuyasha. Inuyasha blushed at the thought of how close his hand was near Kagome's *there*.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Hurry! Her scent is fading!" urged Shirayuki. Shirayuki was hearing Kagome's voice in her head for some strange reason. Kagome's 'voice' kept telling Shirayuki to get Kikyou, and make sure that she doesn't run away. The rest of the group had to run at a fast pace to keep up with her. *Pant*Pant* "Can't we *pant* rest *pant* for a minute?!!?!" Miroku was panting like a dog. Suddenly, the veins in Sango's head popped. SLAP!!!!! "HENTAI!!!! Houshi-sama, looks like your hand doesn't need a rest!" A large red handprint can be seen on Miroku's face, and a huffy Sango is sitting a groping distance away from Miroku. *Sniff*Sniff* "Okay! Enough rest! This way!!" Shirayuki ran like the wind, while the others walked as slow as a snail. Shirayuki ran until she arrived at the clearing of a forest. "KIKYOU!!!" she thundered," what the hell do you think you're doing?!?! You almost killed Kagome!! Now, Inuyasha will never go to hell with you!!" Seeing a look of panic flit upon Kikyou's face, a smile slides across Shirayuki's face. "Well, I guess that Inuyasha won't mind if I 'teach' you a little lesson." said Shirayuki, as she flexed her clawed fingers. Kikyou looked at them with fear. With one quick movement, Shirayuki slammed her fist against Kikyou's left eye. When Shirayuki removed her fist from Kikyou's eye, blood was running freely from her wound. Kikyou's eyeball got punched in (AN: YEAHHH!!!! WOO HOO!!). The others arrived when Kikyou held her hand to her eye. Being a curious little prick he was, Shippou ran up to Kikyou, and looked at her left eye. "Hey! What happened to your eye?" Shippou looked closely at her left eye, when *POP*, Kikyou's left eye popped back into place. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" screamed Shippou, as he fell backwards from Shirayuki's shoulder. "Shira-chan! What did you do to this wench?!" cried Sango. "Isn't it obvious, Sango-chan? I punched her eye in! And don't tell me that she didn't deserve it!" Shirayuki glared at Kikyou.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Come on...Kagome...live..." muttered Inuyasha. The blood stopped flowing through her wound a couple of minutes ago. Suddenly, Inuyasha felt Kagome tense up. "Inuyasha..." she mumbled. Inuyasha perked up his ears. Was she dreaming about him? "No, Inuyasha...don't...go...with... K-K-Kikyou....to...h-hell..." a tear slid down Kagome's cheek. Inuyasha was crushed. Kagome unconsciously reached over to Inuyasha's hand. "Don't go..." she whimpered," aishiteru..." Inuyasha sat there looking shocked. Kagome had one hand reflexively gripped on the arrow Kikyou had embedded in her chest/lungs area. Instinctively, she pulled it out leaving no trace of blood or wound. Slowly, she began to regain consciousness...  
  
Meanwhile let's see how Kikyou and the others are doing...  
  
Shirayuki had grabbed Kikyou by the neck. She was gasping for air. "Y-y-you...b-bit-ch..." she stuttered. Shirayuki's eyes turned red, "Look who's talking...fucken sack of bones." CRACK!! Kikyou fell lifelessly to the ground, her body turning into nothing but dust. Shirayuki dusted her hands, "Well, that was that." The rest of the group sighed, and turned around. Little did they know, that Sesshoumaru was watching them throughout the whole thing. "Shirayuki..." he breathed, as he followed the group back to Kaede's hut.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Jaken-sama!! Rin is hungry!!" said the little girl, as she put a chain of flowers over the toad's head. "Urasai! We have to wait for the return of Sesshoumaru-sama, the Great Lord of the Western-" Jaken was cut off by Rin's cry. "Rin too hungry! Rin want food now!!!" she said, as she took off running to the nearest village to find food. Jaken sweat dropped, and took of running leaving Arun (did I spell that right?) behind.   
  
At the village...  
  
Rin ran to the village of Musashin. She kept running until she bumped into someone. "Ah! Gomen nasai! Daijoubu desu ka?" the villager asked Rin. Rin looked up. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" The villager looked surprised, and bent down to Rin's eye level. Rin took a closer look at her. "You're not Sesshoumaru-sama!" she cried. "No, I'm not, but I do know him. Are you lost? Come back to the hut with me, and I'll fix you something to eat." The villager offered her hand to Rin. Rin held her stomach as it growled. "Rin is VERY hungry!!" she said as she took her hand.  
  
In the hut...  
  
"SANGO-CHAN!!! Can you check if Kagome has any ramen in her pack? There is a very hungry little girl here who claims that she was traveling with Sesshoumaru! I think she's lost!!" called Shirayuki. "Hai. I'll check if Kagome-chan has any ramen left." said Sango, as went into another room. She came back with a cup of ramen, and tossed it at Shirayuki, who caught it. Shirayuki boiled up some water, and poured it into the cup of ramen. She gave it to Rin, who took it eagerly from her. Shirayuki chuckled and went outside to search for Sesshoumaru. *sniff*sniff* "Hm...it looks like that he's already here." smirked Shirayuki, as she jumped to a nearby tree branch, "Konnichiwa, Sesshoumaru-san," greeted Shirayuki," A little girl was looking for you today. Looks like she was a bit lost." Shirayuki led Sesshoumaru to the hut. When they went in, Rin looked up, and ran to...Shirayuki instead of Sesshoumaru. "Shirayuki!!!" Rin hugged Shirayuki's legs. Sesshoumaru was surprised. He was...forgotten by this little girl...all because of Shirayuki. "Well, it's time for you guys to go." said Shirayuki. Rin looked sad. "Shirayuki is not coming with us?" Rin wasn't the only one who was sad, Sesshoumaru was also sad too. Although he couldn't show much in his expressionless look, Shirayuki could see it in his eyes. "Rin, would you mind leaving Sesshoumaru-san and me alone for a minute?" asked Shirayuki. "Hai." said Rin, as she skipped back to the hut . There was a long moment of silence before Shirayuki spoke up," You have to more careful with Rin. She may run into trouble if she runs around like that. Lucky that she ran into me. You never know what the village men might do to her." Sesshoumaru shuddered at the thought. Shirayuki turned around to go back to the hut, but a hand was caught on her wrist. "S-Sesshoumaru-san?" she asked. "Why are you calling me Sesshoumaru-san? Call me Sesshoumaru." he said to her. Shirayuki fidgeted a little," I don't really..." Sesshoumaru gently took her hands, and led her to a field filled with different beautiful flowers. He picked a rose, and gave it to Shirayuki. "Sesshoumaru-san, I don't understand why-" Shirayuki began to protest, but Sesshoumaru silenced her by slamming his fist against the tree trunk. "Stop CALLING me that DAMMIT!!! Call me Sesshoumaru!!!" Shirayuki looked down. She was a little bit afraid of Sesshoumaru's temper. Sesshoumaru cursed in his mind for lashing out like that. Shirayuki began to change the subject to Rin, but Sesshoumaru silenced her with a kiss. Shirayuki was looking at him wide eyed. Was this true love? Or was Sesshoumaru just attracted to her looks?   
Shirayuki had this question in her mind all along. She decided to read his mind, and she discovered the horrible truth. Sesshoumaru liked her for her looks and species. With one sharp blow, Shirayuki slapped Sesshoumaru in the face, and ran for her life.   
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said," y-you didn't go with Kikyou...to hell?" Kagome looked relieved for the time being. "No," replied Inuyasha," I didn't...speaking of which, where is Kikyou?" Kagome looked angry," probably running from Shira." Inuyasha looked alarmed," Where are they then? I need to get to her before that dangerous dog demon gets to her, and finishes her off!!" Inuyasha took off to find Kikyou. "Why?" Kagome asked herself," why does he always choose that ball of mud over me?" Tears were running freely down her sad face. The look was soon replaced by anger.   
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"KIKYOU!!!!" shouted Inuyasha, as he followed her scent. Something was not right with her scent though, it smelled different. "Inuyasha!" yelled Shirayuki, as she caught up to him. "What now?!" said an irritated Inuyasha, as he cowered from Shirayuki--in case of another lecture. Shirayuki simply said," I did it." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes," What do you mean you did it?" Inuyasha was afraid of the answer. "I killed Kikyou for Kagome, what else?" snapped Shirayuki. Inuyasha was shocked and angry at the same time," Y-Y-You did WHAT?!?! KAGOME ORDERED YOU TO KILL HER?!" Shirayuki looked at him as if her were stupid," I killed her, baka! I heard Kagome's voice in my head!! She said something like that!! I don't know!! She just said don't let Kikyou get away. She didn't say to kill her, but I took it that way because it would be better if she was dead!! You and Kagome were supposed to live in peace now! No more Kikyou...besides," Shirayuki wrinkled her nose," I never really liked her anyway." Shirayuki turned to leave Inuyasha with his own thoughts, when suddenly, she was hit with a sharp blow from behind. Shirayuki yelped and turned around. Inuyasha stood there with Tetsusaiga in his hands. "YOU BITCH!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled, before delivering the finishing blow that would blow Shirayuki to smithereens. A hint of red could be seen in Inuyasha's eyes. It was too late to move. Shirayuki closed her eyes, but the attack never reached her. When she opened one eye, she saw Sesshoumaru standing protectively in front of her with Tenseiga in his hand. "DAMMIT!! MOVE SESSHOUMARU!!! THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!" yelled Inuyasha. "It is so, little half- breed brother. Shirayuki belongs to me, and Kikyou had a right to die." Sesshoumaru looked expressionless as always. "URASAI!! I don't belong to anyone!! Get the hell away from me!! If you have forgotten, I CAN READ MINDS!!! You don't like me at all!!! I just look like one of you!!! THAT'S ALL!!!!" yelled Shirayuki. Tears were running freely down her face. "Shirayuki..." the red slap mark was clearly visible on Sesshoumaru's face. Suddenly, Kagome came into view to see what the commotion was all about. "Shirayuki, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru? What's the fuss about?" called Kagome. Inuyasha turned to Kagome with menacing eyes," You...killed Kikyou!!" Kagome was taken back," NANI!?! Inuyasha!! Wake up!! I was hurt remember? I couldn't have killed her...Kikyou was dead anyway!!" Inuyasha looked dangerous," You told Shirayuki to hunt her down, and finish her off!!" Kagome looked angry," INUYASHA!!! I COULD NOT HAVE KILLED KIKYOU IF I HAD WANTED TO ANYWAY!! BESIDES, I GOT INJURED BY THAT...THAT...WENCH!!!!" Shirayuki cheered for Kagome's 'comment' about Kikyou. Inuyasha was raging. "YOU," he pointed at Kagome," NEED TO GROW UP!! HOW COULD YOU KILL HER?! GO AWAY!! YOU'RE NOT WANTED HERE!!! I HATE YOU!! YOU'RE NOTHING COMPARED TO KIKYOU, YOU STUPID I-CAN'T-TO-NOTHING REINCARNATION OF KIKY-" SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!! Kagome's hand was in midair, and there was a big reddish purplish bluish---ah heck-a multi-coloured handprint on Inuyasha's right cheek. Kagome looked angry enough to kill, but there was a wounded look in her eyes. "I HATE YOU, INUYASHA!!!" she screamed before running back to the well. "MATTE!! KAGOME, TAKE ME WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!" Shirayuki yelled after her. Kagome jumped into the well, and disappeared. Shirayuki turned to Inuyasha. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!?!!?!" she yelled. "I um...didn't...mean it..." Inuyasha trailed off. SLAP!!!! Shirayuki's hand was in midair, and there was another multi-coloured handprint on Inuyasha's left cheek. 'Kami-sama,' thought Inuyasha,' what have I done to deserve this?!'  
  
okay, well this chap is done for now! And......KIKYOU IS DEAD!!!! WOO HOO!!!! I'm SO HAPPY!!! I"VE NEVER BEEN HAPPIER IN MY LIFE...ahem...I mean...arigato to my friend, Frances, who is SilverT I think, for suggesting that Kikyou should DIE. Newho...WOO HOO!!! KIKYOU'S DEAD!!! THAT UNWANTED MIKO IS DEAD!!! WOO HOOOOO!!!! WAHAHAHAHA!!!! PARTY AT MY PLACE!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
L8z,  
hatsuyuki 


	6. goodbye

YUME NO KAKERA  
  
Hello, it's me again!!! Newho hope y'all enjoy diz chap! PURE FLUFF!!  
  
L8z,  
Hatsuyuki  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
GOODBYE...  
  
Back in Kagome's time...  
  
Kagome was up in her room, sitting on her bed, hugging a pillow to her chest, and...crying her eyes out. "That baka!" she said to herself, "I get the point already! Thinking that I killed Kikyou! Shimatta! Why is he so stupid?!?!" She recalled the flashback of Inuyasha shouting at her. Those three words I hate you kept playing over and over again in her head like a broken record player. Kagome was beyond sad...but...she wished for happiness when she had the Shikon No Tama! Why were things acting the opposite of each other? That question kept bugging her. Kagome decided to go back to the feudal era. She hopped off her bed, and ran to the well. She looked down it. She thought all the things that had happened, starting with falling down the well for the first time and then to Inuyasha shouting at her. A tear slipped down her cheek. She then took one last look at her shrine before jumping in.  
  
Back in Inuyasha's time...  
  
Kagome's head poked up from the well on the other side. "Kagome!" Shirayuki cried, "I thought that you were never going to come back!" Kagome's demon friend hugged her, and dragged her off the Kaede's.  
  
At Kaede's hut...  
  
Everyone was at Kaede's hut. They were all wishing for Kagome to come back because Inuyasha refused to get Kagome, seemingly that she had 'killed' his Kikyou. Kagome was greeted by friendly gestures. A hug from Shippou, A comment from Kaede, a kiss on the cheek from Sango, and a grope from Miroku...well most of them were friendly gestures anyway. Inuyasha kind of hung back, and avoided her. Shirayuki and the others glared at him while Kagome looked at him with her sad puppy eyes. She sighed and told Kaede about her wish for the Shikon No Tama. After the story was finished, Kaede looked gravely at her. "I'm afraid that this is worst thing that could ever happen to the Shikon No Tama. You see, the Shikon No Tama was confused because there were two guardians. One of them did not belong in this world, and that person was Kikyou-onee-sama," Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably, "Anyway, while Kagome felt happiness, Kikyou felt sorrow and sadness. The Shikon No Tama only detects power, and will grant the wish to the one who holds more power. Kikyou-onee-sama's wish was granted. It brought sorrow. To break this curse, you must kill one of the guardians guarding the Shikon No Tama." Inuyasha pointed at Kagome, and said gruffly, "That wench has already killed Kikyou. I don't feel any happier right now." Kagome looked hurt, then the look was replaced by anger. "FOR THE LAST TIME, I DIDN'T KILL HER, GOD DAMMIT!! I WAS INJURED!! HOW COULD I KILL HER!!?! BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKAMONO!!!! OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI!!!!" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha couldn't say anything in return-he was too busy crashing into the ground. Tear streaked, Kagome ran out of the hut, vowing never to return again.   
  
Kagome ran all the way to the Goshinboku Tree, where she had first met Inuyasha. "Doshite?" she asked herself, "Why did I have to meet Inuyasha if I was going to end up feeling so dejected?" Dusk soon fell over the village like a blanket. Kagome climbed up the tree, watching the sunset. The tears refused to stop falling. Out on the horizon, a little figure came into view. Kagome strained her eyes to see who it was. As the figure walked closer into view, Kagome realized that it was too late to pretend that she hadn't seen the figure, and tried to start for home. She jumped down from the tree, and ran in the direction of the well. "Matte!! Kagome!!" yelled Inuyasha, "Shimatta!! I have to catch her before I lose her completely!" Inuyasha sped up his pace, and skidded to a stop in front of Kagome. "Kagome! Matte! Listen to me!" Inuyasha pleaded. "There is nothing to listen about! I'm the murderer of Kikyou, am I? You hate me, remember?! I'm not wanted here, right? Well, then I'm going HOME!! It's the place where everyone loves me!! I'm always happy there! I never feel unwanted when I'm at home!! Move, Inuyasha!! I'm going home, forever!! I'm never coming back!! After when I get back to the other side, I'm going to seal this wretched well that brought me so much pain!!" Kagome was shaking uncontrollably from crying. She moved to the left, and ran her hardest, giving her all. Just a meter away from the well, Inuyasha grasped Kagome tightly. "Onegai...don't go, Kagome," pleaded Inuyasha. There were tears in his eyes. He wasn't the only one crying though, Kagome's tears hung on her cheek like crystal laces. "Gomen ne, Inuyasha. Tell everyone that I'll miss them dearly." Kagome wrenched her arm free from his grasp, and jumped in. "KAGOME!!!!" shouted Inuyasha, before making another grab at her arm again, but this time, all he found...was air. Inuyasha realized that Kagome was never going to come back...ever. He looked sadly at the Goshinboku tree one more time, before starting back toward the village.  
  
Sniff sniff...sad...but don't worry!! Kagome will always come back!!  
  
L8z,  
hatsuyuki 


	7. gomen nasai

  
  
HELLO MINNA-SAN!! It is very important to read this note because I need your votes on this! Do you peeps want to see a hint of lemon/lime in the next chapter between Sesshoumaru and Shirayuki? Or more action? I'm really stuck, and if you guys would tell me what you want on the next chapter, you got it!! Just submit your reviews on this note, and I'll see which vote wins! Arigato!!  
  
L8z,  
A very stuck hatsuyuki -_-;;  
  



	8. an apology and a kiss

YUME NO KAKERA  
  
I know, I know! Gomen nasai for making you people wait so long!! It's just that I had a bit of trouble developing this chapter -_-;;!!! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!! If you don't like heavy lime, I suggest you leave at once!! There will be a lot of fluff!! So watch out ^_^!!!  
  
L8z,  
hatsuyuki  
  
  
AN APOLOGY WITH A KISS  
  
Shirayuki's nose twitched. She knew that Kagome was gone when Inuyasha came into the hut looking depressed.   
  
"Inuyasha, go after her before she seals the well completely." said Shirayuki. Inuyasha looked up at her, and ran out of the hut.   
  
"MATTE!!!!" she yelled as she jumped up and ran after him. Inuyasha ran like hell until he reached Sesshoumaru's castle where he was greeted by an unfriendly Jaken.   
  
"What would a filthy half-breed being doing on the land of the Great Lord, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Inuyasha punched him, and ran towards the castle. Shirayuki tailed him furiously.   
  
"Shirayuki-sama! Shirayuki-sama!! Sesshoumaru-sama has been looking for you! Catch that filthy half-breed before he gets to Sesshoumaru-sama!" greeted Jaken.   
  
Shirayuki stopped and lifted up Jaken by his foot. "That filthy half-breed...is my friend!! Soshite...did you just ORDER me to catch that filthy half breed?!" Shirayuki's voice rose with anger.   
  
Jaken's eyes widened with fear, "No! No!! Jaken would NEVER order the superior race around!! Gomen nasai, Shirayuki-sama!! You must understand-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled Jaken.   
  
Shirayuki got so annoyed that she blasted that little toad across the clearing. Sesshoumaru chuckled as he watched from the balcony. He then jumped down to meet Inuyasha.   
  
"What do you want now, wretched brother?" he asked calmly. Inuyasha ignored the insult, and told Sesshoumaru his plan. A teensy weensy tiny little microscopic smile spread across Sesshoumaru's face as he heard Inuyasha's plan.   
  
"I know that Shirayuki would keep bothering me about Kagome. Keep her here for a few days, and I'll give you Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha said seriously. Sesshoumaru thought it over and agreed with the plan.   
  
"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, DAMN YOUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!" yelled Shirayuki as she cleared the forest, and skidded to a stop in front of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, panting heavily. Inuyasha nodded at Sesshoumaru, and flew back in the direction of Kaede's hut. Sesshoumaru scooped up a kicking and screaming Shirayuki in his arms, and whisked her off to a hot spring.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked around before putting Shirayuki down on the ground.   
  
"HENTAI!!!" she screamed.   
  
"We can rest here for a little while," was all Sesshoumaru said, before removing his clothes and armor, and stepping into the water. Shirayuki gasped when she saw Sesshoumaru's well toned chest. Her eyes traveled to his washboard stomach, and lower until she stopped at a certain area.   
  
"Who's the hentai now?" he smirked. Shirayuki blushed and looked away. Her gaze rested upon the soft sunset, then back at the spring. She looked at the sunset again, and then turned her gaze back to the spring.   
  
She did this several times before yelling, "I CAN'T TAKE IT NO MORE!!!" she threw off all off her clothing, and dove into the water. Sesshoumaru smirked, and swam towards her. Shirayuki shrank back in fear. She didn't know how bad this man's temper was.   
  
"W-whaddya want?" Shirayuki managed to stammer.   
  
"This." Sesshoumaru said simply, and sealed her lips with his own. Shirayuki was shocked at first, but then she became angry when she remembered why he had kissed her last time. Shirayuki pushed Sesshoumaru away with a hurt look in her eyes.   
  
"Shirayuki," he said, gripping her shoulders tightly, "you must understand, I really do love you. Not because of your appearance and specie, but for who you truly are." Shirayuki looked up and nodded. Sesshoumaru smiled and continued from where he had left off. Shirayuki parted her lips. Sesshoumaru took the advantage of that, and dipped his tongue into her mouth. Shirayuki was shocked at first, but then her tongue joined the fierce battle. Neither of them wanted to give up. His hands began to roam her body. Shirayuki moaned.   
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!!" piped little annoying Jaken. Shirayuki's eyes widened as she threw Sesshoumaru off of her body. She lost control of her power, and Sesshoumaru landed into the deeper part of the spring with a big splash.   
  
"Whoops! Gomen ne, Sesshoumaru!" she said sheepishly. Jaken appeared, and looked surprised at the embarrassed naked couple both huddling in the water.   
  
"Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama, Shirayuki-sama! Gomen nasai for my intrusion, but have you seen the filthy little annoying brat?" she ran off when I said that the great Shirayuki-sama would never like a lowly human like her. Stupi-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" babbled Jaken, as he was flung fifty meters away by an angry Shirayuki.  
  
"How dare he," she said menacingly, with flashy red eyes, "How dare he speak like that to Rin? Telling her that I don't like her!!" Sesshoumaru swam to Shirayuki, and placed an arm around her.  
  
"Do you love Rin more than me?" he asked, curious for Shirayuki's answer.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do!" she said sarcastically. Then paused to look at Sesshoumaru's hurt face. "Joke, only a joke Sesshoumaru!! Mou, you can't even tell when I'm teasing you?" she laughed as she placed a light kiss on his cheek. That made him feel a bit better.  
  
"We should go look for Rin. We can continue this later." he said.   
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"KAEDE!!" Inuyasha burst into Kaede's hut, "Kaede-babaa, do you know how to unseal a sealed well that was not sealed by you?" he panted.   
  
Kaede frowned, but she decided to let it pass this time," As a matter of fact, I think that I have something like that around here in one of my books. Let me see..." Kaede ran her finger down the page. "Ah!! Here it is!! Now...Inuyasha, I will need one of Kagome's arrows. Miroku-sama, I will also need your help, and your ofuda papers."   
  
"Hai, Kaede-sama. I will try to help in any way to help bring Kagome-sama back." He replied seriously. Inuyasha dashed out of the room to find one of Kagome's arrows.   
  
"We're going to the well, right?" assumed Inuyasha.   
  
"Hai, I suppose we are." said Kaede.   
  
The five of them walked out of the hut towards the well. When they arrived, Kaede and Miroku posted ofuda papers all over the well. She then leaned Kagome's arrow against the well. Kaede read the enchantments from the book. Miroku paced back and forth impatiently. Inuyasha had already jumped away to a nearby tree to rest, but every minute, he would open one eye to peep at the progress. Sango was sitting a meter away from Kaede, cross-legged, and Shippou was peeping curiously at the well on Sango's shoulder. Inuyasha was still watching the sunset. he scolded himself in his thoughts Inuyasha hung his head in shame.  
  
Suddenly, bright light emitted from the well, and Sango scrambled back. Miroku froze in his tracks to stare. Inuyasha jerked up his head. When the blinding light faded away, Kaede jumped up and clasped her hands together. "IT WORKED!!! IT WORKED!! IT WORKED!! IT WORKED!! IT WORKED!! IT WORKED!! IT WORKED!! IT WORKED!! IT WORKED!!" cheered Kaede, "now, Inuyasha, go in and get her!!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and jumped in. It was all familiar to him. He landed on the soft muddy ground of the other side in Kagome's time. he climbed up the ladder, and threw open the shutters.  
  
Kagome felt a familiar demon aura in the air. Was it Inuyasha? No, it couldn't be him. I sealed the well. She looked outside her window, only to find a dog demon with two cute doggy ears nestled in long white hair, and the prayer beads hung low around the red hakama he wore.   
  
"EEP!!" Kagome fell back from her chair. Inuyasha tapped the window with his claws, indicating that he wanted in. Kagome regained her balance, and opened the window. Inuyasha jumped in and landed deftly on her bed.  
  
"Sit."  
  
WHAM!!!  
  
"KONO AMA!!"  
  
As soon as Inuyasha pushed his face out of the ground, he immediately started shouting at Kagome.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING YET?!?!" he yelled, showing his all time familiar pissed off expression on his face.  
  
"I missed you too, Inuyasha." giggled Kagome. It was then that Inuyasha figured that she was just teasing him playfully.  
  
"How did you get here?" asked Kagome, remembering that she had sealed the well.  
  
"With the help of the babaa and the hentai bouzu!" he replied, playing with Buyo.  
  
"How's everyone doing?" she asked after a long time.  
  
"You could say that they all missed you like hell, and they still do!"  
  
"Sou ka...how....how are you handling...the passing of...of...Kikyou?" she asked quietly avoiding is gaze.  
  
"It made me realize that I chose the wrong person. I chose Kikyou, and ended up losing both of you. I recognized that being with you could bring me my future. By being with Kikyou, I accomplished nothing because she was already dead!"  
  
"THEN WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME BEFORE!? She snapped. Inuyasha ignored her and continued.  
  
"I've tried everything to get back in your time. I would risk my life just to see you for even a minute, a second, whatever. I just need to tell you that...I'm sorry, and...aishiteru, Kagome."  
  
"Oh...Inuyasha..." cried Kagome, as she threw her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"Eh heh heh...come on! Everyone's waiting for you back there!"   
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hands, and jumped out the jumped out the window...forgetting that Kagome wasn't a demon.  
  
"KYAAAA!!! MOU, INUYASHA!! ARE YOU THAT DESPERATE!?!!" screamed Kagome, as she hung onto Inuyasha's hand for dear life. Inuyasha ran like the wind until they reached the well.  
They both jumped in and climbed out to the other side where the others were waiting. Fortunately, they decided to go back to the hut, and wait for Kagome and Inuyasha, there.  
  
"Hey! Where did everybody go? What does this mean?" asked Kagome, as she stood up to look around.  
  
Inuyasha smirked, "It means that we have more time for ourselves." he said, as he pulled Kagome into his arms, and closed his mouth around hers. Kagome widened her eyes, but then loosened up to the kiss. A tongue battle broke out amongst the couple. Little did they know, that a pale blue-eyed someone was peeking at them through the bushes.  
  
"I knew that you always loved him more than me, Kagome...I'll get you dog-turd...just you wait...then I'll claim what's rightfully mine..."   
  
  
  
I need a break...my writing skills are gunna go KAPLOW if I don't get no break!! Maybe next week I'll post up another chap!   
  
L8z,  
hatsuyuki 


	9. noteUNIMPORTANT move on to chap 10 pls

OKIEZZZ.!! Im gonna b @ MUSKOKA frum 16-18, so I wun b here 2 update!! So newho.yeahz! Juz b patient kayz? Thx n peace.  
  
Im out,  
  
Hatsuyuki a.k.a. bad_azz_chik@kazaa  
  
Oh yeah...4got ta mention in da first place.I dun lyk flamez but CC'z r needed. Cuz if ppl flame me, I dunno how 2 make da story betta 2 suit them.?! Newho.insteada givin me sum flames, juz gimme CC'z ta make mah lyf eazia! Newhoz, THOZE FLAMAZ know who they r n I DUNNO if they're OBNOXIOUS or juz PLAIN STUPID!! ::Cough::cough:: probz stupid! I'm in a good mood 2day, so I wun reveal who those flamaz r n diss em stupid! Newhoz yeah, I betta get packin soon! L8z...CANADIAN GURLZ KICK AZZ!!! 


	10. Wimpy Wolf's Revenge

YUME NO KAKERA  
  
Hello minna!! ::dodges tomatoes and everything else:: ;) EHEHE!!! I'll explain my absence okay? Just give me a minute to explain ::dodges a golf shoe:: ACK!! NO GOLF SHOES!! Those hurt!! Anyway...GOMEN NASAI!!! I know I haven't updated this fic for a long time because I had the writer's block...SO FORGIVE ME!!! ;__; I know that some people flamed me because...it's not that I didn't make Kikyou die in the first place ;) (HEHE neko enchantress), it's because I made Shirayuki kill Kikyou and yeah...stuff happened LOL!! I will show you the flames that the flamers sent. Here they are:  
  
ginger   
2002-09-13   
1   
Anonymous  
No offence or anything, but this is a really LAME and STUPID fanfiction. In fact, it's one of the worst fic I've ever seen. And who's that pathetic bitchy Shirayuki character? Why won't she just go and mind her own business? What right does she have to SLAP my poor inuyasha?!?!   
  
Seriously, this is one LOUSY fic... why don't you just stop writing?  
  
girl_in_fumes   
2002-09-03   
5   
Anonymous  
Okay, just what the fucking hell are you writing about?! First Inuyasha and Kikyou were kissing each other, and then this bitchy idoitic little "Shirayuki" girl appeared out of nowhere and defend for Kagome! Get a life, will you? Like Kagome does not have ANYONE to defend her. You know what your problem is? Every single character in your story is a TOTAL FAILURE!   
  
Kagome WILL NOT SLAP INUYASHA AND CALL KIKYOU A WENCH OR "A BALL OF MUD"!!!  
SESSHOUMARU WILL NEVER FALL FOR SOME BITCHY DISGUSTING GIRL YOU CREATED!!!   
INUYASHA WILL NEVER BE SO LOST IT AND HE WILL NEVER SAY HE HATE KAGOME ( i wish he would, but he will never)!!!  
AND KIKYOU IS NEVER UNWANTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
This is the worst fanfiction I've met in my entire life. Please do not write anymore and torture others' eyes.  
  
Hai...so these people were the only two people who flamed me and yeah...causing me to stop writing for a while, wondering if I even put the story right!! CAN THEY EVEN READ!?! THIS WAS MY FIRST FIC FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!!! Anyway, I just want to tell you guys that I'm back and kicking with energy!! HEHE!! To make up for my absence, I will make this chap really, really, really, long...or try to LOL!! ^___^ enjoy!!  
  
  
  
Inuyasha smirked, "It means that we have more time for ourselves." he said, as he pulled Kagome into his arms, and closed his mouth around hers. Kagome widened her eyes, but then loosened up to the kiss. A tongue battle broke out amongst the couple. Little did they know, that a pale blue-eyed someone was peeking at them through the bushes.  
  
"I knew that you always loved him more than me, Kagome...I'll get you dog-turd...just you wait...then I'll claim what's rightfully mine..."  
  
  
WIMPY WOLF'S REVENGE  
  
Tears welded up in Kouga's eyes as he watched the loving couple kiss in the middle of a plain open field near a well. 'Kagome,' he thought, 'you have made a big mistake...it's me who really loves you, not some dog-turd...' he growled at the thought of his enemy who had taken his love away from him.   
  
"I will take Kagome back...even if it means KILLING him..." Kouga smiled insanely at the thought of having the hanyou's head on a pike.  
  
Kagome smiled against Inuyasha's warm lips, but something didn't feel right. Something felt out of place. She felt a sense of foreboding, telling that she and Inuyasha should go straight back to the village right away.   
  
"Err...Inuyasha?" Kagome asked timidly, breaking off the passionate embrace, "I think that we should go back to the village now...I have a really bad sense that something's going to happen if we don't go...don't you feel it?"  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a second before taking a deep sniff of fresh air. 'Hmm...' he thought, 'the air smells of Kagome...grass...trees...flowers...wolves...WOLVES?!?' Inuyasha's eyes bugged out at the smell of wolves.  
  
"You're right, "he said solemnly, "let's go, I have a bad feeling about this too. Get on my back!!"  
  
The dog demon bent down as Kagome jumped onto his back, both blushing slightly at the position they were in. Then Inuyasha ran with inhuman speed towards the village.   
  
"Kagome, I smell wolves...a LOT of them!! Will you be able to get to the village by yourself? I'll fend him off, Kagome!! RUN!!" Inuyasha yelled, tossing Kagome off his back, as a pack of wolves were visible from over the hill.  
  
"D-demo...Inuyasha...I can't leave y-," Kagome started, but was cut off by Inuyasha's words.  
  
"-GO," he said, taking out tetsusaiga, "I can handle a bunch of wimpy wolves."  
  
Kagome pursed her lips tightly and turned around, ready to sprint as soon as she heard the words "KAZE NO KIZU!!" come out from her lover's mouth. She ran like the wind until she saw what was ahead of her, and fell clumsily to the ground.  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" she screamed, as she felt the skin on her wrist being scraped away when she hit the cold hard ground.  
  
"Kagome..." Kouga smiled lustfully, "it's good to see my woman again..." he grinned and pounced onto Kagome, trapping her between his legs.  
  
"KYAAA!! Kouga-kun!! Let me go!! LET ME GO!!!" she yelled, twisting around trying to break free from his grasp.  
  
"Kagome..." he whispered huskily, "I want you..." and with that, he closed his mouth around Kagome's as his rough hands stroke her soft cheek.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened with terror as Kouga advanced on her. Her tiny fists beat upon his chest like raindrops splattering against the ground, but Kouga did not feel a thing. He forced his tongue into her mouth and thrashed it against hers violently. 'Inuyasha...' she thought as tears streamed down her face, 'help me...'  
  
  
***  
  
"DIE!!! YOU IDIOT WOLVES!!" Inuyasha yelled as he sliced through them with his mighty sword.  
  
Something didn't feel right though...the wolves were actually letting Inuyasha hit them and knock them away. It felt like as if it was a diversion to keep him busy from...  
  
"KAGOME!!" he shouted, and froze as he heard her scream, "I'M COMING!! HANG ON!!" he yelled, as he turned around, knocking away more wolves.  
  
He ran faster than he did before, not stopping once to look back. His anger boiled up inside him as he skidded to a stop in front of the horror-filled scene. Kouga was on top of Kagome, half naked, trying to undress her as well. Kagome was throwing up a fit, flailing her arms and legs everywhere, trying her hardest to get Kouga off her.  
  
"BASTARD!!" Inuyasha yelled, rushing forward as he whack Kouga on the face with his sword, "STAY AWAY FROM HER!!!"  
  
Kouga was thrown off away from Kagome when he felt the sword hit smack his face. A bruise immediately appeared on the side of his face, as he felt his own blood dripping out from his cheek. Kagome scrambled up and ran behind Inuyasha, shaking with fear.  
  
"Kagome," he said, putting an arm around her, "go to Miroku and Sango at once...and stay there...I can kill this piece of shit..." he glared at Kouga, who glared back.  
  
"But, I can't leave you here-," Kagome started again.  
  
"-JUST GO." Inuyasha said, fixing his eyes on the target in front of him.  
  
Kagome nodded once, before scampering away like a rabbit.  
  
"Heh. Dog-turd...always has to go after what he wants, eh? Just like a dog! HAHAHA!!" Kouga laughed heartlessly.  
  
Inuyasha growled and gripped tetsusaiga tightly, "at least I know that Kagome loves me more than she'll ever love you..."   
  
"SHUDDUP!!" Kouga snapped, baring his fangs at Inuyasha, "at least I didn't love some dirt bag! I get that if that scum was still here, Kagome would ever so willingly be seeking comfort in my BED!!" he seethed.  
  
"SHUDDUP WIMPY WOLF!!" Inuyasha turned red at the thought of Kagome and Kouga in a passionate position and shuddered.  
  
Kouga smirked at Inuyasha's reaction, "well, are you going to let me kill you or not?"  
  
"Heh, why won't you just run home with your tail between your legs, wimpy wolf!!" Inuyasha snarled., brandishing tetsusaiga in front of his face, "or would you prefer to have me kill you?"  
  
"We'll see about that..." Kouga said calmly, before jumping high up in the air, preparing to kick Inuyasha a kick in the head to clear his mind.  
  
Inuyasha jumped away and Kouga's foot smashed into the ground, leaving nothing but a huge hole.  
  
"Keh, getting a bit careless now, eh wimpy wolf?" Inuyasha smirked as he slugged Kouga in the face with his free hand as they passed each other.  
  
Inuyasha laughed at Kouga, but what he didn't expect was that Kouga immediately turned around after Inuyasha's assault and smashed his foot into his face. Inuyasha dropped his sword and clutched at his face in agony. He was sure that one of his teeth had fallen out.  
  
"Heh. Who's getting a bit careless now, Dog-turd? Me or you?" Kouga sneered at the hanyou, kicking him in the gut, "well, it just looks like that I would have to finish you off with that ruddy sword of yours...imagine that...killed by your own sword..."   
  
Kouga smiled evilly and wrenched Inuyasha's sword away from his hands, but was met by a burning sensation that flooded through his hands.  
  
"AGH!!" he yelled, clutching his hand, as he dropped the sword immediately.  
  
Inuyasha smirked as he saw the red blisters forming on Kouga's hand. He picked up his sword and brought it down swishing over his head.  
  
"KAZE NO KIZU!!!"  
  
A large gust of wind could be felt, but then after a moment all was well again.  
  
"You put up too much fuss, wimpy wolf. Rest in peace." Inuyasha said solemnly, and gave a respectful nod to the spot where Kouga once stood, nothing but dust.  
  
  
***  
  
"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Kagome screamed with happiness, running towards the dog demon.  
  
"Kagome!!" Inuyasha called happily, opening his arms to envelope her in a big hug.  
  
Kagome ran into them eagerly, hugging her friend and lover tightly.   
  
"I love you..." Inuyasha whispered quietly to her.  
  
Kagome responded by hugging him tighter, "I love you too..."  
  
Both were surrounded with love and high hopes for the future, promising to never let go.  
  
  
  
ME: YUP!! That's it, but it's not the end!!! ::silences the applause the readers:: I still have to get the other pairings together...you know...Shirayuki and Sesshoumaru-   
  
Flamer: -BOOO! Get off the stage!!   
  
ME: Inuyasha?! I have a little favour to ask of you...::Inuyasha walks out onto the stage::  
  
Inuyasha: yeah what? Hurry up, I got a date with Kagome.  
  
ME: ::whispers into Inuyasha's soft fuzzy doggie ears and points at the glaring flamer::  
  
Inuyasha: Okay whatever. ::takes out tetsusaiga:: KAZE NO KIZU!!!  
  
POOF!! No more flamers!! ^__^  
  
ME: Thanks, Inuyasha. Anyway, as I was saying, I have to get the other pairings together before I can really end the story...you know...Shirayuki and Sesshoumaru...Miroku and Sango...Jaken and Myouga-jiji...WHAT?!?! OKAY!! WHO MESSED UP MY SCRIPT?! Anyway, don't worry because I WON'T be having Jaken and Myouga together!! ::shudders:: anyway, it won't hurt to drop a review!! Ja!! 


	11. Trouble Starts to Brew

YUME NO KAKERA  
  
HAHA!! OMG HEYLO MINNA!! HAHA SHYT!! LMAO!! IM SHO SORRIE!! I kind of forgot about ff.net for a while...-__-;; PLZ DUN KILL!! OMG I have exams next week and a health exam on Monday!! UGH I'm so scared!! Stupid teachers...feel like killing them all LOL anyway, please enjoy this chap...may be the last one I can squeeze in for the week!! But never fear!! I'll update like...next week for the Miroku and Sango stuff for you M+S fans out there! See? I didn't forget about you guys!! =) I'm listening to that song by Aaliyah! I'm in a really...charismatic hyper mood! HAHA!! (8) I miss you...(8) RIP AALIYAH!! WE ALL LUV YOU!! Anyway enjoy!! ^___^ (Sango and Shirayuki are having some girl to girl talk about their love lives in this chap)  
  
  
  
"I love you..." Inuyasha whispered quietly to her.  
  
Kagome responded by hugging him tighter, "I love you too..."  
  
Both were surrounded with love and high hopes for the future, promising to never let go.  
  
  
TROUBLE STARTS TO BREW  
  
Shirayuki and Sango watched with tear-filled eyes at the couple from a high up hill.  
  
"Aw..." Sango sniffed, dabbing her eyes with her sleeve, "that is so...so...*sniff* sweet!!"  
  
"Hai...I'm glad that Kagome-chan has finally found her true love at last!" Shirayuki smiled proudly.  
  
Sango nodded silently, and joined Shirayuki back to the camp. Each were in deep thoughts about their own foggy futures of this crazy little thing called love.  
  
"Ne, Sango-chan?" Shirayuki asked the girl beside her, "how are things going with you and Miroku?"  
  
"Not so well..." Sango shook her head disgustedly, "he keeps groping and flirting with other women...I swear he is such a player..."  
  
"Well...I DID notice his leery habits...but have you noticed that some things have changed in him?" Shirayuki sniffed the air.  
  
"Hmm...he still gropes women every time he has a chance...annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnndddd oh yes how can I forget that famous phrase...'will you ever so willingly bare my child'?" Sango snorted with disapproval.  
  
"Well...he's probably acting like this because...well not to blame you or anything...it's really not your fault, but you've never really given him a hint that you...favour him?" the female dog demon scratched her head.  
  
"I guess...but like...it's kind of obvious when I get jealous of him touching other women other than ...me...and asking them to bare his child..." Sango blushed a deep red as she said this.  
  
"HAHA...OOO a confession there!! YOU LIKE HIM GROPING YOU THEN DON'T YOU!?" Shirayuki gasped and giggled heartily as Sango blushed even harder.  
  
"It-it's NOT LIKE THAT!!! BAKA!!" Sango cried out, smacking her friend.  
  
"I never thought that you would be more of a hentai than the letch himself!! BWAAHAHHA!!" Shirayuki burst into hearty laughter, as Sango tackled her, sending them both tumbling down the soft grassy hill.  
  
"Shira-chan, you BAKA!!" Sango laughed, picking out the grass from her clothes.  
  
"Hey, you said so yourself!!" she laughed again, dusting herself off.  
  
"So...how's you and...Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked, picking out a flower and twirling it around her finger.  
  
"I don't know...it's got me confused I guess..." Shirayuki quieted down at this, and began to pick another flower, sticking it into her hair.  
  
"Well...a yen for your thoughts..." Sango suggested, picking another flower, and tying the stems of the first one to the second one.  
  
"He's...I don't know...he can be really gentle...but I'm not sure...I think he's only attracted to me because of my good looks...he doesn't REALLY love me...by the time he finds another dog demon who's more compatible with him...I'll be just nothing but forgotten memories...stored away in a corner of an attic..." Shirayuki said softly, trying to push away the tight feeling around her heart.  
  
"Shira-chan...don't worry...I'm sure that he loves you as much as you love him..." Sango said with a voice full of compassion.  
  
"How do you know?" she lifted her head up, tucking another picked flower into her hair.  
  
"Well...it's the way he talks about you...the way he looks at you...the way how he wants to protect you...it's you that comes first...he is not selfish...he cares greatly for you Shira-chan..." Sango said solemnly, looking at her friend straight in the eye.  
  
"Really?" Shirayuki replied with hopefulness in her voice.  
  
"I'll be damned if he doesn't..." Sango replied.  
  
"Arigato Sango-chan!!! That made me feel a lot better!! Really!!" Shirayuki smiled gracefully at her friend.  
  
Sango smiled back softly, wondering about how Miroku really feels about her. Shirayuki and Sesshoumaru soon would be doing fine when they are really sure with each others feelings. For her and Miroku...things are different...very different...you don't see Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru hitting on other women like airheads! Sango's smile faltered at this. What if Miroku was just playing her all along? What if...he didn't love her the way she loved him? Sango's eyes began to tear up at this.   
  
"Erm...daijoubu desu ka, Sango-chan?" Shirayuki looked at her curiously.  
  
"Uh...I'm fine...really...I just need sometime to think by myself...if that's alright..." Sango stuttered, "I-I mean...if you want to stay, you can, but like I don't want to force you to-"  
  
Shirayuki chuckled at this, "Ne, Sango-chan, we've been friends for a long time, of course I understand! Take all the time you need, and if you need someone to confide in, you know where to find me! Ja ne!!" she gave her friend a quick salute and wink, before getting up and skipping away merrily.  
  
***  
  
"OHOHOHOHO, Miroku-chan!! You tell very delightful stories!! Please DO continue!!" a young woman no older than the age of eighteen giggled quite delightedly, as she offered Miroku another cup of sake.  
  
[AN: Yes, Miroku is in one of those teahouse things where women are a bit...flirtatious? Yes...that's the word...anyway...back to the story...]  
  
"So *hic* anyway...where was I...oh yes...I remember it clear *hic* now...I was walking around the *hic* town to see if anyone was in *hic* danger when I *hic* came across a *burp* youkai, and I also sensed this shikon fragment in him...so *hic* I muttered a chant and *hic* repelled him away *hic*, was a small fry *hic* he was...here...give me *hic* another cup..." Miroku said drunkenly, slamming his cup down on the serving table for more.  
  
"Oh!! Miroku-chan!! You are SO brave!!"  
  
"My hero, Miro-kun!!"  
  
"Miroku-chan...would you like to meet me in my room later on? *giggle*  
  
Various voices were heard all over around the room filled with scantily dressed women all fawning over Miroku. Miroku beamed happily at all the ladies before nodding off to sleep. 'Yes...' a woman thought, 'now I can bring him in...'   
  
"Alright, ladies!! He's out cold!! Let's bring him upstairs and undress him!!!" the woman said, followed by a chorus of giggles.  
  
***  
  
"Hmm...I wonder what Houshi-sama is doing right now...why do I always think of him? Well, the answer's obvious of course...I like....no...I love him...and I wouldn't be able to live without him...I wonder if he feels the same way as I do? Is he even aware of what I feel for him? Of course not...if he did...then I wouldn't be here talking to myself like an idiot...I hate him!!" Sango stopped in mid sentence, "hmm...he hasn't come for me yet...he must be doing something important..."  
  
'Like going to fulfill the duty of getting a woman to bare his child?' a voice said teasingly in her mind, stopping her dead in her tracks.  
  
"NO!! Of course not!! What a terrible thing to say!!" Sango yelled out to the plain open grassy field.  
  
She went to the edge of a little pond she spotted a distance away, and looked at her reflection in the water. She touched the face in the reflection upon the water. When touched, the waters rippled across the whole pond like a shockwave. She imagined that Miroku was right there beside her, holding her-without any groping. Sango then began to sing a little song to herself, reflecting upon her relationship with Miroku so far.   
  
"How long 'til I'm not just dreaming,  
How long 'til somebody cares  
How long 'til I meet my angel  
I'd give him my heart,  
Right from the start  
How long 'til I fall in love..."  
  
[Song and artist: How Long by Dream]  
  
Suddenly, hot moisture clouded up Sango's vision. She let them roll down her cheeks, letting them create small ripples across the pond of reflection. "Stupid...' Sango thought bitterly.  
  
***  
  
"Hmm...I wonder where that baka bouzu went? Probably went to find some women to bare his children again...gee...he never changes...poor Sango...I can't imagine the pain and frustration she's through just to come to the point where she can find herself to say those three words to him...I don't even know what she SEES in him...gods, that pervert..." Shirayuki wondered to herself along the way to the village, hearing screaming right after so.  
  
"Ho hum...better go check it out..." she muttered, as she took a mighty bound towards the village.  
  
***  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! HEHE!! You can't catch me!!" one of the women from the teahouse Miroku was in before, ran across the fields happily and flirtatiously.  
  
"You *hic* just wait...*hic* I'm coming to...*hic* get you...sooner or *hic* later...*burp*" Miroku slurred and grinned foolishly, taking a stumbling step towards the woman.  
  
"We'll just see about that..." she said seductively, running her hand across the hentai's chest.  
  
Miroku then grinned toothily again, and ran carelessly to the woman. Tripping over his own two feet, he landed on top of her. Liking the position they were in, the woman touched the lecherous monk's lips with hers. When he didn't refuse, she took this as an objective to go further with him.  
  
"I'll bare your child..." she whispered into his ear and nipped it playfully.  
  
"Thank *hic* you..." Miroku slurred.  
  
Little did they know, that a lady carrying an oversized boomerang, was watching them through the trees like a silent shadow, and then disappeared.  
  
"Oi, bouzu...is that you?" Shirayuki asked incredulously, arriving on the scene.  
  
"Huh..." Miroku looked up sleepily.  
  
"OMG can't you see that we're going to DO something here?!?! Something that requires PRIVACY?!?!" the annoyed woman snapped at the female dog demon.  
  
Two words for you...BIG MISTAKE. Shirayuki's eyes narrowed, and grabbed the stupid woman by the hair, lifting her up as she did so, ignoring her pleas and screams of pain.  
  
"Woman..." she said dangerously, "do you KNOW who you're SPEAKING to?"  
  
The woman peeked open one eye and took a good look at Shirayuki.  
  
"AHHHHH!!! YOUKAI!!! HELP!!!" she then screamed, trying to twist away from Shirayuki's firm grip on her hair.  
  
"Shut up, if you KNOW what's good for you. Now, I DON'T ever want to see you around my good friend's BOYFRIEND and SOON-TO-BE FIANCE!! You got that, bitch?!" Shirayuki snarled viciously at her, pulling even harder on her hair.  
  
"Y-yes..." the woman cried out at the sharp tug directed to her hair.  
  
"Good." The calming dog demon then released the woman, and watched her take off in a flash.  
  
"And NOW as for YOU..." she turned to Miroku with a angry flash in her eye, as she grabbed him and lifted him up to her eye level, "WHAT are you GOING to DO about this when Sango find out!?"  
  
"Eh...Sango...w-what about her..." Miroku tired at this, letting his eyes close.  
  
"You BAKA...of COURSE I'm going to TELL her what happened!! Do you THINK I'm THAT stupid?!" she hissed in his ear.  
  
"I..." Miroku started.  
  
"You screwed up you big jerk!" she snarled angrily, "you know...she really-I mean REALLY likes you!! I mean...LOVE not like!! There's like NO words to describe how she feels right now!! You're so selfish you know that?!"  
  
"I...she...loves...me?" he asked with a hint of hopefulness in her voice.  
  
"..." Shirayuki stared at him dumbfounded at him for a moment as if he were a space alien, before launching into one of her 'OMG-YOU'RE-SO-FRIGGEN-DUMB!!' lectures.  
  
"Well?" he asked.  
  
"Miroku" she chuckled darkly, pausing for effect, "mark my words...YOU'RE AN IDIOT, you know that? How can you be NOT aware of ALL the OBVIOUS ways that shows that she SO likes you?!"  
  
"She...has shown obvious ways that she likes me?" Miroku scratched his head.  
  
Shirayuki did a little ^^;; and then gave him a -.- look when he looked at her confused.  
  
"ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING?!" she screeched, "how jealous she gets when you touch other women and ask them to bare your children?! And when you grope her...the pain you can see in her eyes-" Shirayuki started to list all the things, only to get cut off by Miroku.  
  
"-Wait a minute...hurt in her eyes?" Miroku gasped.  
  
"Yeah...hurt...pain...frustration..." Shirayuki nodded.  
  
"I...hurt her..." Miroku said quietly.  
  
"Yeah...well...it's you, you know...the letch...the impure monk...the hentai...you know..." Shirayuki said openly.  
  
Miroku just blinked at her.  
  
"Okay, never mind that..." Shirayuki said, sweat dropping, "anyway, the important point is that if you like her or anything, you better return the love soon because I have a bad feeling that she is going to leave you if you don't do anything soon...permanently...and she will never come back if you don't do something about this soon, Miroku...I'm telling you this as a friend and I hope that you will make the right decision...anyway, I'm going to leave you alone with your thoughts now, but just think quickly, and act precisely, you hear? Alright, good luck!" and with that, she got up and left him with his own thoughts.  
  
***  
  
"Stupid!!" Sango cried out in anger, punching a tree trunk, "DAGNAMIT!!"  
  
She then aimed another one of her blows towards the tree again, this time, puncturing her delicate fist. She cried out, and sat back upon the grassy spot on a hill where she was before, leaning back against the tree.  
  
"Why does this always happen? Why does he always hurt me? Why do I have to go through all this frustration? Why is it that hard to say those three little words to him...I mean...if he doesn't love me back then I can always leave without returning...ever again...well for sure now I know that he doesn't love me back...he loves another..." Sango's heart gripped painfully as she said that last sentence.  
  
She looked at the sky with hardly any traces of the white fluffy cotton balls. 'What am I supposed to do? That dumb woman agreed to bare his child...they're probably...done doing that by now...NO!! He didn't!! They wouldn't!! I...what should I do...' Sango then looked at the flowers, 'I suppose that I could always leave and start a whole new life...' she thought sadly, 'considering that Houshi-sama has already started his...without...me...' a tear slipped down at this. She gently wiped it away with her thumb, and stood up, grabbing her boomerang. She whistled three times, and suddenly, a little cat demon came bouncing in.  
  
"Kirara! We're going...somewhere else...to live...I don't know where...but we'll find a place...and call it our home...how about that?" Sango smiled down at her little demon friend who mewed back in return, and jumped onto Sango's shoulder.  
  
Sango then began to walk in another direction, away from her life. 'Goodbye, everyone...it would be better if we didn't have to say farewell in person...good luck with everything...and take care...I'll miss you all...' Sango shed an unnoticed tear and kept on walking.  
  
***  
  
'Hmm...I wonder where did Sango go off to?" Shirayuki wondered as she looked for her friend, unaware of the shadow that watched her through the trees. [AN: enter Sesshoumaru!! .]  
  
"Hmm...her scent is still here...faint though...looks as if she got up to take a little walk...hmm"   
  
Shirayuki sniffed the air, and walked in the direction that Sango walked to before. "Hey, 'she thought, 'her scent stops here...oh...my...lordy...no...this can't be...she couldn't have seen the thing wit Miroku and that witch...she can't! Oh no...' the female dog demon put a hand to her mouth in anxiety.  
  
"Don't worry...we can find her...she couldn't have gotten very far in fifteen minutes..." a cold but caring voice said.  
  
"EEP!!" Shirayuki whirled around in her defensive position.  
  
"Heh, heh. Don't worry it's just me...you can put down your claws now..." the voice chuckled, revealing himself to be...Sesshoumaru!  
  
"Oh...uh..." Shirayuki blushed and put down her hands.  
  
The two stood there for a minute, looking at each other.  
  
"Well, are we going to look for her or not?" Sesshoumaru asked lazily.  
  
"Um...should we let the others know...I mean like...Miroku is totally clueless about this, and like...oh god...this is SO confusing..." Shirayuki put her head in hands.  
  
"..." Sesshoumaru paused before patting her shoulder, "don't worry..." he whispered huskily into her ear nipping it after.  
  
"Don't," she replied stolidly, "I'm going to find the others and tell them about this."  
  
She then pushed away from him, and started walking away towards to the village, leaving Sesshoumaru standing there looking bewildered, confused, and a bit disappointed and hurt at her rejection. 'Why...is she like this?' he wondered, watching her walk away with sad eyes.  
  
  
  
Yea so that's about it for now...I think I made it a bit too long though...haha, anyway...just a little preview on the upcoming chapters...there is a little problem between Shirayuki and Sesshoumaru for those who are a bit confused with them. I know, I know it IS weird having Shirayuki act so friendly and innocent (I think?) and all to Sesshoumaru in the previous chapters, but like...she doesn't really trust him because like I said before...she thinks that Sesshoumaru doesn't like her for who she is...but like what she is...and like...ARGH I'm even confused myself...*sigh* -.-;; anyway...I'll get it all sorted out somehow...okay wait for the next chapter!! I have EXAMS THIS WEEK!! AHHHHHHHHH!! NEEDUH STUDY!! EEK!!! HEALTH EXAM TMR!! EW I DUN WANNA LOOK AT PRIVATE PARTS...ANYWAY LMFAO I need to go study!! BYE!! Thanks for ALL your reviews!! I LUV YOU GUYZ!! HAPPY GAY DAE!! =D 


	12. What Now?

YUME NO KAKERA  
  
Oh my gosh darn godddd im so sorry I forgot about this fic for like a couple of weeks..well a couple of months would seem like it -___- anyways im oh-so-terribly sorry for neglecting you guys and I know that some of you guys really wanted to know what was going to happen right after that chapter maybe? Haha sorry I know how it feels like to be kept in waiting for like 9382479238743 months? Haha wellps im real sorry!! Hope you guys can find it in your hearts to forgive a gyal who's been suffering from forgetfulness :P Thanks so much!  
  
  
  
"Don't," she replied stolidly, "I'm going to find the others and tell them about this."  
  
She then pushed away from him, and started walking away towards to the village, leaving Sesshoumaru standing there looking bewildered, confused, and a bit disappointed and hurt at her rejection. 'Why...is she like this?' he wondered, watching her walk away with sad eyes.  
  
  
  
WHAT HAPPENS NOW??  
  
Shirayuki slowed down her pace as she walked to the village to inform others of Sango's sudden disappearance. Even though her good friend was missing, she couldn't help letting her mind wander to another topic. Shirayuki felt bad that she had pushed Sesshoumaru away like that when he was just trying to make her feel better. With a sigh, she turned around and retraced her steps to where Sesshoumaru was. She avoided eye contact as she reached him.  
  
Sesshoumaru eyed her carefully as she made her way back to him. He was already frustrated with how she always pushed him away when he fully offered his love to her with open arms. Couldn't she just accept the fact that he loved her? And she loved him? Maybe she didn't love him...maybe she was just playing with his heart? He didn't know. Soon, Shirayuki approached before Sesshoumaru, avoiding looking into his rich golden eyes. Suddenly, the idea struck him like a violent wave. Was she...scared of him?? This idea annoyed and saddened him greatly.  
  
"Look," she started, "I didn't mean to make you feel bad...I was just worried and stressed over Sango-chan...it just annoys me greatly how Miroku-san is too stupid and prideful to admit his feelings to her, and-"  
  
"-Yeah, yeah. I know. Let's just get to the village okay? We have more IMPORTANT things to take care of!" he snapped irritably at her, making her flinch at his harsh tone.  
  
"Yeah..." she whispered, feeling the tears gather at the corner of her eyes, "More important things..." she mumbled the last part to herself before turning around to trudge back to her destination.  
  
Sesshoumaru let out a frustrated sigh, "-Sorry...I didn't mean to-it's just that...I was wondering why you've always pushed me away...when all I offered you...was friendship...and love..." he looked up to wait for her answer, only to discover that she was already gone.  
  
'Damn...' he cursed his bad timing and took off after her.  
  
***  
  
Sango walked quietly along the sides of the road thinking of her future...without the one she loved. The pain stabbed her deeply as she thought of the vulgar scene that intrigued her eyes as she looked for the monk before she left.  
  
FLASHBACK*  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! HEHE!! You can't catch me!!" one of the women from the teahouse Miroku was in before, ran across the fields happily and flirtatiously.  
  
"You *hic* just wait...*hic* I'm coming to...*hic* get you...sooner or *hic* later...*burp*" Miroku slurred and grinned foolishly, taking a stumbling step towards the woman.  
  
"We'll just see about that..." she said seductively, running her hand across the hentai's chest.  
  
Miroku then grinned toothily again, and ran carelessly to the woman. Tripping over his own two feet, he landed on top of her. Liking the position they were in, the woman touched the lecherous monk's lips with hers. When he didn't refuse, she took this as an objective to go further with him.  
  
"I'll bare your child..." she whispered into his ear and nipped it playfully.  
  
"Thank *hic* you..." Miroku slurred.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
And to think that the last time she would ever see Miroku again was through that flashback that brought back hurtful memories. Sango was so deep in thought that she did not see a young man running in her direction. They were going to collide if neither one stopped soon.  
  
BLAM  
  
"Oof!"  
  
"AH...OW..." Sango cried out, as she fell to the ground in a strange way.  
  
The young man jumped up immediately and began to apologize.  
  
"Ah, I'm deeply sorry, miss! Allow me to help you!" he offered his hand to Sango, who was holding her leg.  
  
"Thanks..." she muttered, taking his hand.  
  
She nodded to him and began to walk. Suddenly, her ankle gave out on her and she collapsed onto the ground clutching her leg.  
  
"Oh my...you must have sprained your ankle or something...let me have a look..." the stranger smiled with reassurance and examined Sango's injured ankle.  
  
After a moment of examining her ankle, he spoke up, "I think you-I mean-I accidentally sprained your ankle...I'm truly sorry! I should have watched where I was going..."  
  
"No, no! It was my fault to be so stupid and blind. I should have seen you running towards me and I could have prevented our collision." Sango blabbered.  
  
"Either way," the man grinned, "we were both deep in thought I guess...I still feel bad for your ankle though...um, I'll carry you to the village and we'll have your ankle fixed up in no time! It's the least that I could do..." he continued sheepishly.  
  
"Actually, I was just about to leave that villa-" Sango started but was cut off.  
  
"-C'mon, get on my back! I'll carry you there!" he spoke as he lowered his back and waited for Sango to get on.  
  
'Well, I guess I could stay at the village for a little while and then after my ankle gets better I can be on my way..." Sango thought as she hopped onto his back.  
  
"Sorry...I know I'm kind of heavy..." Sango said uneasily as she shifted her weight around to make her carrier more comfortable.  
  
"Yeah...but it's a good workout for my muscles," he replied and chuckled as he sensed Sango's slightly mocked pride, "Just joking of course! You're as light as a feather!"  
  
To prove that his word was true, he increased his speed in running and circled around a couple of times before he came to a stop in front of the village.  
  
"See? You're not heavy at all!" he said proudly and laughed.  
  
For the first time in a while, Sango laughed along as well.  
  
***  
  
"Shit, shit, shit." Miroku sucked in his breath as Shirayuki gathered to gang together and told them the news of Sango's short-term notice leave.  
  
"AND SHE IS FUCKING GONE NOW AND I CAN'T FIND HERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Shirayuki was also about the continue her story about what Miroku was doing that made Sango leave when she froze and stopped in the middle of a sentence. She sniffed the air carefully to see if her senses were correct.  
  
"Hmmm...seems like Sango is back in town..." Inuyasha smirked as he hopped off with Kagome on his back to look for Sango.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH SANGO-CHANNN" Shirayuki shrieked and dashed out the door in mad search of her friend.  
  
Miroku instantly stood up wearily, beginning to sober up a little after hearing about Sango being back in town. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shippou glaring madly at him. He ignored the child and continued walking to the door.  
  
"Stupid monk!"  
  
Miroku continued walking to the door holding a cup of sake.  
  
"Why do you always ask other women to bear your child when the perfect girl to ask is right in front of your eyes?"  
  
Miroku paused to digest what Shippou said...and walked out the door. Shippou sighed at the perverted monk and shook his head.  
  
"Even I'm more mature than him!" Shippou said solemnly taking out toys from his pockets and played with them, "WEEEEEE HORSY!!!!!" -___- [A/N: haha lame attempt of meh tryna bee funny LMFAO]  
  
***  
  
"SANGO-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN, I CAN SMELL YOU!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU???" Shirayuki yelled as she wrinkled her nose because all of the other villagers stunk with a strong odor of sweat.  
  
She kept running with her demon-like speed in the local forest until she ran into a certain someone.  
  
"S-S-Sesshoumaru!?!?" she yelped and jumped back.  
  
***  
  
Miroku walked around lazily, supporting himself with his staff while he held his cup of sake in the other hand. Suddenly, he paused as he heard that familiar laugh of his lady companion who wielded a giant boomerang. He slowly turned around and gasped at the sight that greeted his eyes. Sango was on the back of some man, probably from another village since he wasn't commonly sighted in this village. Miroku could only stare with shock and hurt as he crushed the cup of sake in his hands, letting the blood mingle with the taste of his tears.  
  
  
  
I know...this chapter aint that good...its just kuzz I lost my creative flow and stuff so yah...terrible sorry to leave you at this point but I promise I'll be back foshur :) anyways hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry to keep you all waiting so long! Anyways until next time, review! :D 


End file.
